Encontrando el Amor
by VrNk L SaNZ
Summary: Rachel es una actriz famosisima que necesita alguien que le recuerde que la fama no lo es todo.
1. Primer Encuentro

**R.- Te juro que si le pasa algo grave voy a….**

**S.- Tranquilízate enana, no le va a pasar nada, y ya te dije que no fue mi culpa **– se defendió

**R.- Como puedes decir que esto no fue tu culpa? Se supone que debías cuidarla, dijiste que lo ibas a hacer ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarla sola todo un día?**

**S.- Lo siento pero tenía algo muy importante que hacer **– ella no había pensado que algo iba a salir mal en solo tres horas

**R.- Eres una irresponsable **– la diva estaba enojadísima

**S.- Pues si eso piensas no debiste dejarla conmigo **– grito ya cansada de tener que lidiar con los gritos de la actriz **– porque no la llevaste contigo?**

**R.- No puedo llevarla conmigo cuando voy a casa de Finn**

**S.- Pues no debiste ir a la casa de Finn, o debiste decirle a Finnepto **– no le agradaba el novio de su amiga y siempre estaba poniéndole apodos – ** que trajera a sus padres como otros días cuando quieren pasar tiempo con ellos **

**R.- Esta vez no era ir a visitarlos, teníamos que contarles de nuestro compromiso**

**S.- Blaaahh vez, es tu culpa, en lugar de hacer esas tonterías deberías cuidar a Alex y no dejármela a mi**

**R.- Yo creía que a esta edad ya habías madurado, pero no, tenías que volver a demostrar que no sirves para nada**

**K.- Wow, whoa tranquilícense chicas** – el chico había estado viendo la pelea de sus amigas, sin hacer nada porque era algo normal que se gritaran así, pero lo dicho por Rachel había sido un golpe bajo

**S.- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso **– espeto dolida

**R.- Santana yo **– intento disculparse pero la latina ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad, se giró y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de espera intentando ocultar las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, definitivamente las palabras de su amiga la habían lastimado.

Pasaron 20 minutos antes de que alguien saliera a darles algún tipo de información, 20 minutos en los que Santana había hablado con Kurt para que el chico le dejara quedarse en su casa unos cuantos días, 20 minutos en los que Rachel había estado llorando, no solo porque nadie les decía nada sino también por las palabras que se le habían escapado, Santana era su mejor amiga y ella nunca había pensado así, sabía que se había equivocado y que le costaría arreglar esto.

Había estado pensando en cómo arreglar las palabras dichas cuando una muchacha rubia aparecía frente a ellos preguntando por los dueños de Alex, los tres muchachos se levantaron y se pararon frente a ella, la gata había sido adoptada por la diva, pero los tres la consideraban parte de su familia, la rubia los miro y sonrió para tranquilizarlos ya que parecían súper asustados

**Q.- Hola **– saludo siguiendo el protocolo - ** Pues su gato está bien, el solo tuvo una pequeña reacción a algo que comió y…**

**R.- Es ella de hecho – **interrumpió la explicación de la rubia que la miro confundida

**D.- Eeeehhhhh disculpa **– dijo queriendo entender a que se refería

**R.- Que Alex es hembra y tú dijiste "el" **– la sonrisa de la veterinaria desapareció, mientras rápidamente reviso el historial que traía en sus manos, y Santana giraba los ojos para nada conforme con la actitud de su amiga

**Q.- Tienes razón, lo siento mucho **– se disculpó, pero no sonrió de nuevo – **Alex sufrió una intoxicación por algo que comió y, y, y **– la interrupción de la actriz más la mirada fija clavada en ella la hacían tartamudear

**R.- Tú la atendiste?** – volvió a interrumpir

**Q.- Eeeehhhhh no, yo, yo solo mmmm Ian el me pidió que **– suspiro profundamente intentando calmarse **– Ian me pidió que viniera a informarles**

**R.- Gracias, pero preferiría hablar con un medico certificado, que si sepa lo que está hablando **– Kurt y Santana cerraron los ojos, odiaban cuando le daban sus ataques de diva

**Q.- Yo soy una veterinaria certificada y se lo que estoy diciendo**

**R.- Obviamente no lo sabes, estas tartamudeando y ni siquiera sabias de que sexo era, así que por favor llama al veterinario que la atendió**

**Q.- Ian está realizando una operación de emergencia en este momento, una operación que retraso por atender a tu gata que no tiene nada más que una infección estomacal – **esta vez hablo con seguridad, no se iba a dejar pisotear **– una infección que probablemente fue provocada por tener como dueña a alguien tan arrogante **– antes de poder pensar lo que decía las palabras ya habían abandonado su boca, cerró los ojos sabiendo que había cometido un error y que probablemente iba a perder su trabajo

**L.- Tu no acabas de decir eso **– exclamo – **exijo que te disculpes en este momento**

**Q.- Lo siento** – agacho la mirada y la diva sonrió triunfadora hasta que la rubia volvió a levantar la cabeza - **siento mucho que seas tan altanera, espero de verdad que cambies **– si lo que había dicho segundos antes le iba a hacer perder su trabajo por lo menos iba a hacer que valiera la pena

**L.- Tú tienes alguna idea de con quien estás hablando **– estaba enojada con ganas de matar a alguien

**Q.- Eeeehhhh **– miro nuevamente el historial – **Santana López? **– pregunto no muy segura, pero ese era el nombre que tenía escrito el historial

**S.- En realidad esa soy yo, y a partir de hoy tu definitivamente me caes muy bien **– extendió la mano y la apretó cuando la rubia le respondió el saludo

**R.- Esto es inaudito, quiero hablar ahora mismo con tu superior**

**Q.- La oficina está en el cuarto piso **– respondió resignada – **pero probablemente quieras volver la próxima semana ya que el ascensor esta arruinado y no tenemos quien te suba cargando**

**R.- Pues aunque no lo creas si se subir escaleras **– exclamo alejándose hacia las escaleras y comenzando a subirlas

**Q.- Oh mi dios **– comenzaba a temblar y su respiración se le dificultaba

**S.- Tranquilízate – **susurro

**Q.- Crees, tú crees mmmm ósea ella tiene, crees que ella pueda hacer que me despidan, yo, yo no quise decirle eso, pero ella, ella estaba, ella me, tenía que defenderme no, no, no **– suspiro - ** Dios necesito este trabajo **– sollozaba y temblaba un poco más fuerte

**S.- Tranquila ella no va a hacer nada **– la latina confiaba en que su amiga se dé cuenta mientras subía las gradas, de que si la rubia le había dicho esas cosas era su culpa, y si no era así, tenía la esperanza de que el jefe de la chica no le hiciera caso, de todos modos miro a Kurt y el chico salió tras la morena para detenerla **– Enserio tranquilízate, ella no va a hacer nada **– repitió – **Soy Santana, por cierto **– se presento

**Q.- Quinn **– intentaba calmarse – **Quinn Fabray **

**S.- Pues déjame decirte Quinn Fabray que me encanta tu sinceridad y que no te importe quien es, desde que consiguió el protagónico de su obra y su fama aumento se creía intocable, me alegra que la hayas bajado a la tierra, comenzaba a aburrirme su cabeza en las nubes**

**Q.- Que? Ósea que es una actriz? **– pregunto asustada

**S.- Enserio no la conoces? No estas fingiendo demencia? **– sinceramente no sabía cómo no la conocía, Rachel aparecía en varias marquesinas por toda la ciudad, había carteles en los autobuses, en las calles, incluso en el metro así que al principio pensó que la chica bromeaba, pero al ver su cara cuando descubrió que era una actriz supo que no lo hacía **– Si es una actriz de Broadway **– confirmo

**Q.- Oh mierda –**dijo – **el dueño de esta clínica es un gran amante de esas obras **– se tapó la cara

**S.- Enserio no va a hacer nada **– puso la mano en el hombro de la veterinaria **– más bien termina de explicarme lo de Alex **– pidió para que la chica se olvide del mal rato

**Q.- Eeeehhhh si, Alex no tienen nada grave, es una infección interna, ya le dimos los analgésicos y se la pueden llevar a casa, ahora esta sedada, por lo que creo que sería mejor que se la lleven en este momento, así cuando ella despierte lo hace en casa y no va a estresarse **– comenzaba a tranquilizarse cuando hablaba de cosas en las que era experta –** Cuando Alex despierte va a estar mareada y va a tener mucha sed, así que deben de asegurarse de que su recipiente de agua este lleno y no deben darle nada de comer, ella va a estar perdida y si le dan comida la va a comer lo que ocasionaría otro problema y tendrían que regresar, hoy solo tiene que tomar agua para limpiar su estómago y ya mañana por la tarde pueden darle comida, pero solo comida suave, nada que tenga que masticar, está débil y tendrá mucha hambre por lo cual ella será capaz de comerse la comida sin masticar y tendrían que regresar**

**S.- Ok **– le fascinaba como la rubia había adquirido esa seguridad en unos minutos – **no comida hoy, solo agua **– repetía para indicarle que había entendido – **mañana si comida, pero suave**

**Q.- Exacto, también pueden **– iba a dar más instrucciones pero se calló cuando vi aparecer a Rachel con Kurt caminando tras de ella agarrando a Alex

**R.- Santana ya hable con el verdadero veterinario y podemos irnos **– la latina no le hizo en menor caso, seguía enojada

**S.- A sido un placer conocerte Quinn, espero que el destino vuelva a ponerte en mi camino, se nota que eres una gran persona, lo que te hace una gran amiga que es lo que necesito en este momento **– miro a la diva que frunció el ceño – **gracias por todo **– no solo hablaba de la atención a su gata sino también por cómo había tratado a su amiga

**Q.- Eeeehhh de nada **– estaba sorprendida – **también fue un placer conocerte Santana **– dijo y los tres muchachos caminaron hacia la salida de la clínica veterinaria, pero antes de salir la latina se dio la vuelta y regreso hacia la rubia que seguía parada donde la habían dejado, viéndolos irse

**S.- Este es mi número de teléfono llámame para irnos a tomar algo ok **– explico mientras anotaba un numero en u n papel que había encontrado en su chaqueta **–no estoy coqueteando contigo ni intento nada raro, solo, no se **– levanto los hombros – **algo me dice que podemos ser amigas así que llámame si algún día necesitas algo ok, prometo que no soy una traficante de órganos **– aclaro mientas la rubia sonreía, no había pensado en eso en ningún momento **– o si necesitas dinero, también puedo ayudarte, no lo sé, si algún día necesitas pagar tu fianza o algo**

**Q.- Enserio **– la miro con una ceja levantada

**S.- Eeehhhh no realmente, soy pobre pero si algún día necesitas algún tipo de ayuda y no tienes quien te ayude, llámame **– explico y la rubia sonrió

**Q.- Gracias **– susurro

**S.- Nos vemos rubia **– se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta caminando hasta el auto de Kurt donde ya estaban sus amigos.

El chico manejo las pocas cuadras que separaban la clínica del departamento de sus amigas en completo silencio y ninguna de las chicas se molestó en romperlo, cuando llegaron los tres subieron y luego de acomodar en Alex la latina se fue a su cuarto y apareció minutos después con un pequeño bolsón que tenía algunas cosas que necesitaría esos días

**R.- Que llevas ahí? **– pregunto curiosa, la latina se paró frente a ella, puso el bolsón en el piso y la miro a los ojos por primera vez

**S.- No tengo palabras para decirte lo decepcionada que estoy de ti **– hablo tranquila – **Sigo sin creer como trataste a esa chica**

**R.- Pero **– intento defenderse

**S.- Déjame hablar **– pedía calmadamente – **Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Lima y recibías insultos cada día de personas huecas que se creían superiores? **– no espero ninguna respuesta – **Pues hoy actuaste igual que ellos y demostraste que eres una persona completamente desconocida **– la actriz lagrimeaba y se mordía la lengua para no defenderse, comenzaba a analizar la situación desde otro punto de vista y se daba cuenta que se había equivocado – **cuando dejes de ser **– la miro de arriba abajo, analizándola – **esta cosa en la que la fama y el dinero te convirtieron llámame, mientras sigas actuando así no quiero verte**

**R.- Si estás haciendo esto por lo que te dije, ya te pedí perdón **– dijo

**S.- No, lo que me dijiste fue doloroso, pero ver como actuabas maltratando a Quinn fue confirmar que mi amiga ya no está, que la enana morena que prefería sus principios a la fama ya no está y ya no puedo estar junto a esta chica que no conozco **– agarraba nuevamente su bolso y caminaba hacia la salida del departamento – **te quiero Rach **– dijo – **sabes que eres mi hermana, pero **– solo levanto sus hombros y abandono el departamento.


	2. Santana

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo creo algo con ellos :)**

* * *

**S.- Tienes que felicitarme amigo mío **- grito cuando entro al departamento de su amigo -** Kurrrrtttt **- grito para saber dónde estaba el chico

**K.- Estoy en el living **- también grito, la latina sonrió y camino hasta donde el chico

**S.- Estas parado frente a la nueva** - se calló, mirando al chico que en realidad estaba echado y con los ojos cerrados -** levántate **- ordeno

**K.- No quiero, me duele todo el cuerpo **- abrió los ojos -** estoy echado frente a quién? **- le pregunto para recordarle que quería contarle algo

**S.- Oh cierto, estás viendo a la nueva, redoble de tambores por favor** - pidió y el chico comenzó a golpear los cojines de su sillón con ritmo -** la nueva asistente de producción del Late night show -** anuncio sonriente

**K.- Wow - **el chico se emocionó y se puso de pie de inmediato -** eso es grande felicidades **- en realidad estaba contento y no dudo en abrazar a la chica aun sabiendo que Santana odiaba las demostraciones de cariño, pero en lugar de apartarlo e insultarlo como hacia siempre, Santana correspondió el abrazo -** me alegro por ti San, enserio **- era el primer trabajo serio que conseguía desde que se había graduado de la NYU hace 4 meses, Santana había sido, junto a Rachel y Kurt, las estrellas del club Glee en su pueblo en Lima, así que cuando Julliard la prestigiosa academia los beco a los tres, nadie imagino que Santana rechazaría la beca para irse a la NYU a estudiar Artes Visuales y escénicas, y había sido la carrera perfecta para ella, se había graduado con notas perfectas y siendo una de las alumnas más destacadas, pero después de graduarse, conseguir un trabajo dentro de la televisión Neoyorkina fue imposible, pero Santana sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que le den la oportunidad de demostrar que ella era la mejor en su trabajo, decía que ya llegaría la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía y miles fueron las veces que Kurt y Rachel le ofrecieron ayuda, ambos chicos graduados de Julliard ya trabajaban en el teatro y podían hablar con alguna de las personas del medio que conocían diariamente, pero la latina siempre les decía que no, que su oportunidad llegaría y llego, no sabía cómo había pasado pero Kurt estaba muy orgulloso y sabía que Rachel lo estaría aún más **– Y cómo es que entraste?**

**S.- Deje mi curriculun unos días atrás, un amigo de la facultad me conto que los de la NBC iban a buscar gente para trabajar con Fallon, pero que la convocatoria no sería publicada directamente, sino que entre los cientos de aspirantes que dejan sus curriculums iban a escoger alguien, entonces lo deje por si acaso y me llamaron ayer para hacerme una entrevista que fue hoy en la mañana y me dieron el trabajo **– contaba feliz

**K.- Wow, es genial enserio Rach se va a poner muy contenta **– aprovecho el momento para introducir el tema de su amiga

**S.- Seguro que lo va hacer **– estaba segura que Rachel se iba a alegrar por ella – ** solo que no le digas nada aun **– recordó que aún no habían hablado desde hace tres días –** Haz hablado con ella en estos días?**

**K.- Hable con ella antes de que llegaras **– Dijo sin querer dar más detalle, esperando que sea la latina quien le preguntara

**S.- Que bueno **– la morena no le iba a preguntar nada aunque se estuviese muriendo por saber – **voy a ver con que ropa voy a ir a trabajar mañana ok **– dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de invitados que era el que estaba utilizando por el momento, el chico suspiro y camino tras de ella

**K.- Te extraña San **– dijo pero la morena fingió no escucharlo – **dijo que odia ver el departamento tan solo y estaba llorando **

**S.- Es Rachel, llora por todo **– espeto – **lloro cuando los cazadores mataron a la mama de bambi**

**K.- Todos lloramos cuando los cazadores mataron a la mama de bambi **– exclamo - ** tu eres la única persona sin corazón que no lo hizo **– Santana la miro levantando las cejas – **mejor volvamos al tema principal y hablemos de la verdadera razón por la que estas tan enojada con Rachel **

**S.- Ya lo dije **– de repente se puso a la defensiva – **me canse de su actitud de Diva**

**K.- Mentira, es verdad que aumento un poco **– Santana lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos – **Ok aumento mucho desde que le dieron el protagónico y le está yendo bien pero Rach siempre ha sido así de diva**

**S.- Ella nunca había tratado mal a una persona Kurt**

**K.- Pues yo creo que lo que más te está molestando es su compromiso con Finn**

**S.- Bahh ella puede casarse con quien quiera, no me importa **– mentía y el chico lo sabia

**K.- Porque no te creo?**

**S.- Porque eres tan molestoso **– respondió

**K.- Santana **– dijo con ese tono de voz que solo era utilizado cuando tenían que dejar atrás todo tipo de bromas y hablar como adultos

**S.- Está bien, no me gusta que haya aceptado casarse con el Finnepto, no lo ama ¿Por qué quiere arruinarse la vida así?**

**K.- Es su decisión y deberías de apoyarla es tu deber como mejor amiga**

**S.- Ósea mi papel de amiga es apoyarla, sabiendo que si se casa va a cometer la peor estupidez de su vida**

**K.- Porque piensas que va a cometer la peor estupidez de su vida? Finn es buena gente**

**S.- Si lo es, pero no se aman, su relación es pura costumbre **

**K.- Y en lugar de estar junto a ella y convencerla de eso ¿te alejas? Dime eso es lógico?**

**S.- Mmmm **– pensó rápidamente que su amigo tenia razón, no podía hacer eso – **voy a hablar con ella está bien**

**K.- Me parece perfecto **– sonrió triunfante – **ahora muéstrame que te vas a poner mañana **- dijo para cambiar de tema totalmente.

Su primer dia de trabajo habia sido una belleza, se habia llevado bien con todo el equipo, habia hecho todo lo que le pidieron en menos tiempo del que le habian dado y dando mejores resultados de los que habian esperado y habia conocido a Fallon quien le habia felicitado por quedarse con el puesto.

Cuando termino su trabajo, decidió que era momento de hablar con Rachel y confiando en que se encontrase en su departamento se dirigió hacia ahi, al llegar busco sus llaves y se dio cuenta que se habia olvidado ponerlas en su cartera, se golpeo la cabeza contra la puerta mientras la tocaba y rogaba que hubiese alguien en casa y que haber caminado las 10 cuadras desde su trabajo no fuesen en vano, luego de unos segundos de espera en los que no habia habido ninguna señal de que alguien le iba a abrir, tomo su celular para llamar a Rachel, apenas sonaron dos tonos cuando la puerta se abrio y la latina colgó la llamada

**F.- Hola Santana **- saludo el chico, amable como siempre, la latina suspiro botando el aire muy despacio

**S.- Hola Finn **- respondió el saludo por obligación, ni siquiera ella tenia en claro porque le caia tan mal el chico si no era tan malo, pero si sabia que tenia que ver con el hecho de que era la pareja de su mejor amiga, casi podia apostar que si el y Rachel fuesen solo amigos, a ella le caeria mejor el chico, muy dentro de ella sabia que el chico solo estaba con su amiga por costumbre, pero le molestaba que no tuviese el valor de terminar la relación

**S.- Esta Rachel?** - ni siquiera sabia porque pregunto eso ya que era obvio que si el chico estaba ahi también estaria la morena

**F.- Si, si esta en su cuarto, pasa por favor **- se hizo a un lado y con la mano le hizo un gesto para que entrara

**S.- Tu si sabes que esta es mi casa no? No tienes porque invitarme a pasar **- comenzaba el maltrato l, pero esta vez el chico no se iba a defender, Santana estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque cuando Rachel aparecio caminandohacia ellos pero con la vista clavada en el celular

**R.- Maldición, maldición, maldición -** decia

**F.- Que sucede amor? **- pregunto logrando que la latina girase los ojos

**R.- Entre un momento al baño dejando el celular en la cama y cuando sali tenia una llamada perdida de San** - explicaba sin levantar la vista del celular -** contesta, contesta, contesta **- decia mientras hacia la llamada y levantaba la cara para buscar a Finn, que no se habia movido y seguia parado junto a Santana, tanta fue la sorpresa de verla ahi parada que se congelo y dejo que la llamada continuase, Santana sintio vibrar su celular y al ver que Rachel seguia tildada contesto a pesar de estar solo a dos o tres metros de distancia

**S.- Hola Rach **– saludo sonriente – **vamos a hablar así que, qué te parece si cuelgas tu teléfono ahora**

**R.- Ok **– dijo y apago su teléfono – **Hola San **– saludo volviendo a ser ella misma y con una sonrisa queriendo aparecer por sus labios

**S.- Hola Rach **– repitió

**R.- eeeehhhhh Finn crees que**

**F.- Tranquila, no hay ningún problema dejamos la cita para mañana **– el chico sabía que Rachel había querido hablar con su amiga desde hace tres días – nos vemos luego amor – se acercó y la beso, haciendo que la latina volviera a girar los ojos - chau San – dijo y salió del departamento

**S.- como esta Alex** – hablo primero ya que la morena no había dicho nada

**R.- Bien, muy bien** – sonrió feliz – **como si no le hubiese pasado nada**

**S.- Que bien** – le alegraba enserio – **y tu como estas?** – le pregunto y la morena la miro tímidamente

**R.- Trabajando en no ser tan diva** – respondió suavemente

**S.- Mira Rach….**

**R.- No, espera yo primero** – pidió – **cuando te fuiste pensé en todo lo que dijiste y llegue a la conclusión que tienes razón he cambiado de una manera mala, siempre dije que la fama no me cambiaria pero si lo hizo, está mal y tienes razón, debo recordar de dónde vengo y no ser tan diva**

**S.- Ok, lamento la manera en la que te dije lo que pensaba, pero me alegra ver que te ayudo **– dijo sonriente, esto estaba siendo realmente fácil

**R.- Entonces estamos bien?**

**S.- Si **– decidió dejar lo de su relación con Finn para después

**R.- significa que volverás a casa?**

**S.- Si **– contesto, pensando que lo mejor era estar junto a ella e intentar que se dé cuenta que la relación con Finn no daba para más

**R.- Genial **– contesto sonriente – **y entonces….**

**S.- Conseguí trabajo en NBC **– le corto, estaba emocionadísima con su nuevo trabajo y quería que todos lo supieran

**R.- Enserio? Wow eso es genial **– dijo emocionada – **Como? En que programa? – **pregunto rápidamente

**S.- en el programa de…. **– iba a comenzar a contar pero su celular la interrumpió, miro el número y confundida porque no tenía el número guardado contesto – **Alo **

**Q.- Eeeehhhhh Santana? **– dijo del otro lado del teléfono

**S.- mmmm si ¿Quién habla? – **no había reconocido la voz

**Q.- eeeehhhhh es Quinn, Quinn Fabray **– respondió

**S.- Hey tu **– sonrió

**Q.- Lamento molestarte**

**S.- No lo haces **– dijo rápido

**Q.- Dijiste, dijiste que mmmm podía, podía llamarte**

**S.- Que podías llamarme si necesitabas algo **– le ayudo

**Q.- Si y, bueno no quiero molestarte pero, pero mmmm**

**S.- Necesitas algo **– adivino

**Q.- Si, crees que, que podamos vernos**

**S.- Tu solo di cuando y donde rubia **– contesto.

* * *

**N/A: Woowww Gracias por todos los reviews :)**


	3. Quinn

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo intento armar algo con ellos._**

* * *

_Buen trabajo Quinn , llegaste puntual y ahora que? La esperamos adentro o acá? Tiene que ser adentro, puede sentirse incomoda si te paras a esperarla acá, claro si es que llega a venir, entonces la esperamos adentro? Pero si entras vas a tener que pedir algo, y si Santana no aparece será un gasto completamente innecesario , mejor la esperas acá y entras con ella , pero si vas a entrar con ella vas a tener que pedirte algo parecido a la que ella se pida, lo cual probablemente va a ser caro, así que mejor entras ahora y pides lo más barato del menú antes de que llegué, y si no llega te llevas lo que pediste a casa_ - terminaba d hablar con ella misma y entraba en el restaurante en el cual había quedado con la latina y hacia lo que su mente había planeado, cinco minutos después tenia frente a ella una taza de café y comenzaba a desesperarse -_ Obviamente no va a venir Quinn, como se te ocurre llamar a alguien que apenas te conoce y citarla en una cafetería donde la taza de café cuesta 10$ , Dios que voy a hacer ahora, no tengo quien me ayude y soy 10$ más pobre, maldición, sabía que tenía que esperarla afuera , ahora que vas hacer Fabray, nadie en casa toma café, y tú tienes prohibido tomarlo, aunque tienes prohibido tomarlo en casa, nadie te dijo que no podías tomarlo afuera, cual es el problema si lo tomas ? Quien les va a avisar que lo tomaste? Si tienes razón probablemente seas tú misma quien se los diga, puedes dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarte en que es lo que vas a hacer ahora? Sin la ayuda de Santana vas a tener que buscar otra persona que te ayude, lo cual es imposible ya que no conoces a nadie en esta ciudad, bueno si conoces a dos personas pero ninguna de las dos puede ayudarte, entonces, que es lo que vas a hacer Fabray?Rendirte? NUNCA sabes que esa ni siquiera es una opción, si algo te enseñaron los inútiles de tus padres fue a nunca rendirte, aunque obviamente no dieron el ejemplo y huyeron como cobardes, ok, no pienses en eso , más bien piensa en una solución? Que es lo que haría Obama en esta situación? Enserio Quinn? Porque estás pensando en Obama en este momento? Concéntrate Quinnie tiene que existir alguien en NY que conozcas , pero quién? _- seguía peleando consigo misma mentalmente, con la vista clavada en su taza de café sin ser consiente que desde unos minutos Santana ya estaba sentada frente a ella, ya hasta había ordenado un café y todo, cuando el camarero le trajo su café, recién se animó a sacar a Quinn de sus pensamientos

**S.- Y vas a ignorarme por mucho tiempo más?** - pregunto suavemente para no asustarla, lo cual no funciono ya que la rubia se sobresalto

**Q.- Santana **- exclamo parándose, luego se sentó y volvió a pararse, cuando vio la mirada divertida de la latina clavada en ella, se sentó nuevamente intentando calmarse -** Hola **- saludo tímidamente

**S.- Hola rubia **- contesto con una sonrisa

**Q.- Hola **- repitió -** creía que no ibas a venir **- dijo sincera

**S.- Lamento el retraso pero el taxista era un idiota que no conocía las calles y me trajo por las más transitadas, por una parte también es mi culpa, me emocione en el trabajo y me retrase **

**Q.- Aaahh y en que trabajas? **- esa era una buena manera de empezar la conversación

**S.- Soy asistente de dirección en el show de JIMMY FALLON -** dijo orgullosa -** esta mañana Jimmy dijo que dentro de dos semanas se va a elegir al mejor asistente y el premio va a ser dirigir uno de los programas** - contaba

**Q.- Y supongo que tú quieres eso no?**

**S.- Todos lo quieren, pero yo voy a dar todo de mi por ganarlo, y cuando dirija ese capítulo lo voy a hacer memorable, todos los televidentes lo van a amar **- decía emocionadísima -** te voy a avisar cuando sale al aire para que lo veas **- le dijo y Quinn e incómodo un poco pero la latina no lo noto

**Q.- Pues ojala que lo ganes, enserio **

**S.- Bueno y como te va a ti en la clínica de animales?**

**Q.- Bien, muy bien, solo que a nosotros nuestro jefe no nos dijo que el mejor asistente vaya a realizar la próxima cirugía **- dijo y la latina se rio fuertemente -** pero me va bien **- sonrió al ver que eso no era tan difícil y tomando un poco de su café y notando por primera vez como Santana se había pedido también un café y pensando que solo lo había hecho porque eso era lo que ella se había pedido, quería preguntarle si no quería otra cosa pero si la chica le decía que si, ella también tendría que pedirse algo y no podía gastar más dinero

**S.- Que bueno que solo ordenaste café** - dijo como si le estuviese leyendo la mente **- en el trabajo nos dieron comida y estoy segura que no iba a poder comer nada más, y si tú te pedias algo más iba a tener que hacer lo mismo **- sonrió sin saber que la rubia era quien en realidad agradecía que eso haya pasado

**S.- Bueno y entonces para que soy buena? -** pregunto después de tomar un poco de su café

**Q.- Que? **- le pregunto confundida y Santana se rio al ver su cara

**S.- Me dijiste cuando hablamos que necesitabas un favor **- le recordó y la rubia asintió con la cabeza -** bueno pues, para que soy buena?**- volvió a preguntar

**Q.- Ok** - suspiro dándose valor - **mira antes de pedirte el favor, necesito averiguar algo de ti que puede verse mal, y estas en todo tu derecho de irte sin responder ok?**

**S.- Está bien** - contesto intentando adivinar qué era lo que podía querer saber de ella -** solo pregunta **- dijo para animar a la rubia que parecía muy nerviosa

**Q.- Tú tienes tu casa?**

**S.- Mmmm no, no tengo una casa, vivo en mi departamento** - contesto frunciendo la frente, confundida, pensando en varias opciones por las cuales la rubia quisiese saber eso

**Q.- Pero es tu departamento? -** pregunto enfatizando el TU, ya que eso algo importante

**S.- Ehhh si **- contesto aun sin entender como esa información podía serle útil a Quinn

**Q.- Bien -** suspiro nuevamente - **mira Santana yo necesito dinero** y...

**S.- Y yo te dije que podía ayudarte en cualquier cosa excepto en algo que tenga que ver con dinero **- le recordó -** enserio soy pobre **

**Q.- No necesito que tú me prestes el dinero **- dijo confundiendo aún más a la latina

**S.- No estoy entendiendo nada - **confeso para que la rubia comience a explicar mejor

**Q.- El banco me va a prestar el dinero -** explico -** lo que necesito es un garante **

**S.- Aaaaahhh y que es eso?**

**Q.- Necesito a alguien que tenga algo que valga lo mismo, que la cantidad de dinero que me van a prestar **- dijo suavemente dejando que sea la latina que uniera las cosas,

**S.- Mmmm necesitas a una persona que firme por ti, alguien que tenga un auto, una casa o un departamento **- espeto

**Q.- Si, solo que por la cantidad que estoy solicitando el auto no me sirve **

**S.- Y tú quieres que yo sea tu garante **- no era una pregunta

**Q.-Si **- era lo que más necesitaba en la vida

**S.- Wow eso es... **

**Q.- Una locura lo sé **- corto -** No me conoces y yo podría ser una estafadora y **- suspiro -** eres la única persona que conozco que pueda ayudarme y estas en todo tu derecho de mandarme a freír monos e irte **

**S.- No pienso hacer eso, solo que de todos los favores que pensé que podías llegar a pedirme no me esperaba este **

**Q.- Si lo sé es algo muy raro**

**S.- Cuanto dinero necesitas? - **Tal vez podía hacer que alguien le preste el dinero sin tener que estar recurriendo a todos los trámites que el banco siempre te pide

**Q.- 150000$ -** de nada le servía ocultarle eso, si por algún milagro la morena decidía ayudarla, se iba a enterar de la verdad así que mejor ser sincera desde el principio

**S.- Wow 150000 dólares **- exclamo -** Dios que vas hacer con tanto dinero? Te va a tomar toda una vida pagar eso **

**Q.- Veinte años, de hecho** - dijo

**S.- Pero... Es que no entiendo Quinn, para que necesitas tanto dinero?**

**Q.- No puedo decirte para que, solo decirte que no es para nada malo y que voy a pagar hasta el último centavo **

**S.- Ok tal vez no te pagan lo suficiente en la veterinaria, has intentado conseguir otro trabajo?** - pregunto y la rubia sonrió

**Q.- Tengo dos trabajos San **- aclaro

**S.- Entonces estoy más perdida que hace rato, eres joven, tienes dos trabajos para que necesitas 150000 dólares **

**Q.- Tú crees que si fuese para algo malo el banco estuviese a solo una firma de darme el préstamo? **- le pregunto sabiendo que quizás eso le serviría para que dejase de intentar averiguar tanto, la latina lo pensó un poco

**S.- No, pero saber el uso que le vas a dar, quizás me ayudaría a convencerme**

**Q.- Sé que si te lo digo vas a decir que sí, no quiero que aceptes por lastima - **dijo segura

**S.- Aunque me cuentes la historia no puedo ayudarte Quinn, no porque no quiera **- trataba de explicar rápidamente antes de que la rubia se molestara, aunque estaba casi segura que eso era difícil que pase -** el departamento no está solo a mi nombre sino también a nombre de Rachel, es de las dos y ella no va a querer firmar, cuando éramos niñas sus padres casi pierden todo por algo similar y ella juro que nunca le iba a pasar eso **

**Q.- Esta bien **- dijo tranquila, sorprendiendo a la latina -** No hay ningún problema -** Santana no se esperaba tanta tranquilidad

**S.- No estas enojada? **

**Q.- Te dije a un principio que estabas en todo tu derecho de decir que no **

**S.- De verdad lo siento Quinn si fuese solo mi departamento no lo dudaría **- y era verdad, había algo en la chica que la llenaba de confianza y no dudaba que ella iba a pagar ese préstamo

**Q.- Y yo te dije que está todo bien **- dijo con una sonrisa para que la latina supiese que no estaba mintiendo

**S.- Ahora puedes contarme para que necesitas tanto dinero** - le pidió, estaba segura que si no lo averiguaba no podría estar tranquila

**Q.- Es una muy larga historia y, vas a malinterpretar esto, pero tengo que irme ahora**

**S.- Ves que te molestaste** - espeto molesta

**Q.- Ves que lo malinterpretaste **- dijo con una sonrisa -** tengo que estar en mi casa en 30 minutos y si no me voy ahora no voy a llegar -** explico -** prometo contarte mi historia la próxima vez que nos veamos ok?**

**S.- No me queda otra opción no?**

**Q.- No, no te queda otra opción **

**S.- Genial **-susurro frustrada -** que tal si me das tu número de celular así si aseguro que no estés huyendo **- Quinn rio

**Q.- No tengo celular Santana **

**S.- Como que no tienes celular? Quien en este mundo no tiene celular?**

**Q.- Yo **– contesto tranquila – **no puedo tener uno, tendría que pagar la línea y te recuerdo que necesito 150000 dólares de verdad crees que gastaría dinero en algo tan insignificante?**

**S.- Eeehhhh supongo que no **– respondió – **entonces como hacemos para volver a vernos?**

**Q.- Yo te llamo **– saco 15$ de su bolsillo para pagar su café

**S.- Ok **– creía que no la iba a llamar, pero no podía hacer nada más, Quinn dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y se puso de pie

**Q.- Adiós Santana**

**S.- Chau **– Respondió seria, la rubia se alejó un poco pero regreso sorprendiendo a la latina

**D.- Eeeehhhhh Santana – **le llamo - **?quieres conocer mi casa? Vas a entender algunas cosas**

**S.- Sí, claro **– era una manera de asegurarse, saco otros quince dólares y también los puso en la mesa para luego seguir a Quinn.

El trayecto hasta la casa de la rubia había sido en completo silencio, Santana no puso objeción cuando la rubia le dijo que tenían que ir caminando, era obvio que si la rubia no quería gastar "dinero innecesario en un celular" menos iba a gastar dinero subiéndose a un autobús. Luego de 25 minutos llegaron al lugar, una pequeña casa para nada lujosa, la latina tenía muchas preguntas que hacer pero prefería no hablar. Quinn abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar

**Q.- Britt **– grito – **estoy en casa **– Santana esperaba a ver qué era lo que pasaba

**Be.- Quinnieeeee **– una niña apareció corriendo y hacia la rubia y se trepo a ella de un salto, seguida por una rubia mayor, tal vez de su misma edad

**B.- Beth no corras –** le dijo a la pequeña que solo miraba a Quinn con una gran sonrisa

**Q.- Tranquila Britts **– le decía **– mira Beth ella es mi amiga Santana** **– **la señalo y la niña la miro y le regalo una sonrisa **– Santana ella es mi Hermana Beth y mi mejor amiga Brittany **

**Be.- Hola Santana **– saludo y la latina se enamora de esa niña – **Podemos ir a mi cuarto Quinn **– pidió – quiero que me leas algo

**Q.- Eeeehhhhh **– ella nunca le había negado nada, pero ahora estaban con visita, y si ella llevo a la latina no podía dejarla sola

**B.- Ve, yo me encargo de tu amiga **– le dijo en un susurro

**Q.- Santana puedes esperarme unos….**

**S.- Si claro **–Dijo sabiendo que ahora no se iría sin que alguien le conteste sus preguntas

**Q.- Bien pequeña vamos a tu cuarto **– dijo y ambas desaparecieron bajo la atenta Mirada de las dos jóvenes

**B.- Soy Brittany mucho gusto **– dijo y Santana recién enfoco su Mirada en ella y se quedó atontada

**S.- Santana, Santana Lopez –** estrecho su mano – **El gusto es mío.**


	4. Brittany

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES YO SOLO ESCRIBO ALGO CON ELLOS**

* * *

**B.- Entonces tú eres Santana**- le dijo cuando ambas se sentaron en sillón

**S.- Eeeehhhhh si soy yo **- respondió aun sin poder creer que la chica frente a ella fuese tan hermosa

**B.- Entonces mmm hay algún motivo en especial por el cual Quinn te haya invitado a casa?**

**S.- Mmmm no lo sé realmente -** contesto sincera

**B.- Vas a ayudarnos? **- pregunto y a la latina le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que ayuda hablaba, hasta que recordó lo del aval

**S.- Eeeehhhhh no, no puedo **- respondió deseando que la rubia se lo tome como se lo había tomado Quinn y no se vaya o la bote

**B.- Mmmm en realidad somos las personas con la peor suerte del mundo **- susurro y a Santana volvió a sorprenderle la tranquilidad con la que, en esta ocasión, Brittany recibía la noticia -** entonces si no aceptaste que hizo que te trajera? Ella intenta no traer a ningún desconocido a casa **- decía pensativa

**S.- Yo le pedí que me contara para que necesita tanto dinero y ella me dijo que viniera **

**B.- Ósea que no te dijo para que lo necesitamos?**

**S.- No, puedes decírmelo tú? **- le pidió suplicante

**B.- No lo sé, espera un momento **- se paró y camino hasta el cuarto donde Quinn y Beth habían entrado minutos antes dejándola sola, Santana aprovecho ese momento para poder darle una ojeada más detallada a la casa, en definitiva era sencilla no tenían nada, solo lo necesario el único adorno que tenían eran unos portarretratos que tenían fotos de las tres en diferentes situaciones, también noto como la mayoría de las ventanas y algunos objetos estaban cubiertos con plástico, aunque era uno especial que nunca había visto, en definitiva estas chicas no tenían nada, lo cual le parecía muy, muy raro, claramente las dos eran cultas, tenían un buen porte, y una manera muy educada de hablar, además Santana podía apostar que para ir a la escuela veterinaria necesitas tener dinero, estas dos chicas claramente pertenecían o pertenecieron a una clase social media alta, si es que no estuvieron en la clase alta, como es que ahora Vivian así? Si es que vinieron en busca de sus sueños porque la hermanita de Quinn había ido con ellas? Donde estaban sus padres que no las ayudaban?

**B.- Bien -** interrumpió los pensamientos de la latina **- Quinn dice que si puedo contarte**, q**uieres ir a dar un paseo mientras te cuento? **- le dijo pero en realidad no espero, directamente camino hacia la salida esperando que Santana se le una.

**S.- Y Quinn y Beth? - **pregunto cuando ya estaban afuera de la casa y la rubia, tal como la latina había pensado, comenzaba a caminar por el mismo camino que había recorrido con la otra rubia pero en sentido contrario

**B.- Cuando Quinn vuelve del trabajo, Beth siempre le pide que le lea algo y suelen quedarse dormidas luego de unos 30 minutos así que nunca van a notar que nos fuimos, además creo creer que quieres que te cuente para que necesitamos semejante cantidad de dinero y yo debo ir a trabajar, así que pensé que podríamos hablar de camino hasta allá **

**S.- Está bien **- no le emocionaba mucho la idea de tener que seguir caminando pero queríaque alguien le conteste sus preguntas y si Quinn se había dormido, esa era su única opción

**B.- Nunca le he contado a nadie nuestra situación así que realmente no sé cómo empezar **- le dijo

**S.- Mmmm que te parece si solo contestas las preguntas que tengo? No son muchas así que serán más fáciles**

**B.- Ok **- dijo aunque sabía que solo contestándole la primera pregunta el interés de la latina crecería -** pregunta **

**S.- Mmmm ok, algo fácil, para que necesitan 150.000 dólares? **

**B.- Eso no es fácil -** le respondió divertida

**S.- Bueno entonces...**

**B.- No, no, yo dije que no era fácil, no que no te contestaría **- suspiro **- necesitamos el dinero para pagar los gastos de una operación**

**S.- Mmmm **- no se esperaba esto -** quien necesita la operación? **- pregunto suavemente ya consiente que este iba a ser un tema difícil de tratar

**B.- Quinn y a Beth **

**S.- Las dos? **- eso si le había sorprendido mucho -** Porque las dos, que tienen?**

**B.- Quinn nada, es Beth la enferma -** Santana cerro los ojos deteniéndose luego de escuchar eso, había visto a Beth un poco más de un minuto y saber que ella era la enferma ya le estaba doliendo.

**B.- Creo que para que entiendas todo bien tengo que contarte un poco de nuestra vida **- le dijo - **Quinn, Beth y Yo somos de Carolina del Norte **- empezó la chica y Santana no pensaba interrumpirla para nada -** Quinn fue mi amiga desde el día me encontró llorando en el baño del kínder porque nadie quería jugar conmigo**- sonreía ante el recuerdo y la latina estaba segura que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan linda -** me dijo que ella iba a jugar conmigo y nunca más nos separamos, cuando teníamos 16 años, Judy quedo embarazada y...**

**S.- Quien es Judy? -** pregunto interrumpiendo por primera vez

**B.- Mmmm la mamá de Quinn** - aclaro

**N.- Ok, continua **- pidió

**B.- Judy se embarazo y nació Beth que rápidamente se convirtió en la persona favorita de Quinn y también la mía, fue por ella que Quinn decido quedarse en California a estudiar y yo no podía alejarme de ella, es la única familia que tengo**

**S.- Y tus padres?**

**B.- Murieron en un accidente cuando tenía 14 años, recuerdo que el gobierno se había contactado con mis tíos en Holanda e iban a venir por mí, pero mientras tanto tenía que irme a vivir con una familia en Virginia, Quinn hizo una maleta y dijo:**_** tengo que ir contigo Britts tu eres mi hermana, no puedo alejarme de ti cuando sé que la estás pasando mal, además debo estar segura de que esa familia sea una familia segura y digna de ti **_- imito la voz de Quinn sonriendo- **Judy y Russell hablaron con los del estado y los convencieron para que me quede con ellos, y luego hablaron con mis tíos y comencé a vivir con los Fabray -** si Judy era la mamá de Quinn supuso que Russell era el papá -** Bueno Beth nació nosotras nos fuimos a la universidad e íbamos a casa cada vez que podíamos, una tarde estábamos estudiando en el cuarto, bueno Quinn estudiaba, yo practicaba mis pasos, cuando el celular de Quinn sonó - **su mirada se había entristecido en ese momento y a Santana no le gusto -** Era Judy para decirnos que habían internado a Beth porque se había desmayado cuando jugaba en el pre-escolar y no era la primera vez que pasaba, no recuerdo nunca haber visto a Quinn tan desesperada, cuando llegamos al hospital Beth ya estaba despierta y quería irse a casa, pero los doctores habían encontrado una irregularidad en ella y pidieron que se quedara una semana mientras le hacían todos los análisis **-Santana deseaba que el trabajo de la chica fuese extremadamente lejos, ya que quería escuchar toda la historia -** Fue una de las peores semana de mi vida, dejamos la universidad toda esa semana, Beth lloraba constantemente porque ya no quería estar ahí y le hicieron todo tipo de análisis, Quinn se quedó todo el tiempo en el hospital decía que no podía abandonarla y me recordó cuando hizo lo mismo por mí, así que yo me quede con ellas , cinco días después dejaron que Beth se fuera a casa y nos dijeron que habían encontrado algo y que íbamos a tener una reunión con el director, nunca me preguntaron si era pariente directa de Bee, y ni yo ni ninguno de los Fabray lo aclararon así que estuve presente en todas las reuniones **- se paró de golpe haciendo que Santana hiciera lo mismo -** ya dijiste que no puedes ayudarnos, no importa lo que te diga ahora, no puedes cambiar de opinión ok?**

**S.- Ok **- dijo sabiendo que no le iba hacer caso

**B.- Fuimos a la famosa reunión, Russell, Quinn y yo, Beth aún estaba débil y alguien tenía que quedarse con ella así que Judy no fue, recuerdo que cuando entramos a la oficina el doctor estaba ahí, sentado esperándonos serio y frio, sin demostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento, ni siquiera habíamos terminado de sentarnos cuando dijo que Beth tenía un tipo de Leucemia aguda **- finalmente Santana supo lo que había querido saber desde que empezó la historia y deseo no haberse enterado nunca -** luego siguió hablando pero yo ya no lo escuche, estaba más pendiente intentado descifrar que estaba sintiendo Quinn, aunque sabía en ese momento, por la manera en la que estaba apretando mi mano, que no estaba bien, la reunión termino y volvimos a casa en completo silencio, te acuerdas como Beth corrió donde Quinn cuando llegaron hoy? - **le pregunto queriendo que sea parte de la conversación, pero la latina solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente -** pues ese día hizo lo mismo y Quinn juro que iba a dar todo para que ella se cure **- la latina no sabía expresar sus sentimientos, nunca les había dicho a sus padres ni a sus hermanos cuanto los quería, pero estaba segura que si algo así le pasaba a alguno de ellos, ella prometería lo mismo -** luego de eso volvimos a vivir a casa y comenzaron los meses más largos, desesperantes, agotadores, tristes y difíciles de mi vida, Quinn y yo teníamos que repartir nuestro tiempo entre cuidar a Beth no descuidar nuestras clases, llevarla a sus sesiones**

**S.- Que sesiones? **- hizo su segunda interrupción del día

**B.- El tratamiento consistía en quince sesiones de quimioterapia**

**S.- No tengo la mejor idea de lo que es eso **

**B.- Pues una sesión dura una semana en donde se inyectan el medicamento intensivamente y luego te dan tres semanas para recuperarte**

**S.- Ósea que una sesión dura un mes**

**B.- Exacto, y teníamos que cuidar muy bien a Betty ya que durante esas tres semanas estas débil, con nauseas, te duele todo el cuerpo y ella apenas tenía 4 años** - Santana había dejado de intentar no llorar, varias veces se había reprimido las lágrimas y solo se provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y esta vez no valía la pena ese dolor

**S.- Y Judy y Russell? **- pregunto, ya que la rubia le decía que eran ella y Quinn quienes cuidaban de Beth

**B.- Mmmmm Judy estaba ahí, ayudaba un poco y Russell, bueno pues él se enfrasco en su trabajo argumentando que se necesitaría mucho dinero y el tenía que ganarlo **- la latina quería preguntar dónde era que estaban en ese momento pero no lo hizo confiando en que la rubia no tardaría en decírselo -** Cuando estábamos recuperándonos de la doceava sesión, el doctor volvió a reunirnos y nos dijo que las sesiones no estaban funcionando, que pensáramos la posibilidad de dejarlo todo y esperar **

**S.- Esperar que?**

**B.- Tu sabes **- si sabía pero no quería creer que un doctor les hubiese dicho eso -** esperar que pase **

**S.- Oh Dios mío**

**B.- Volvimos a casa y decidimos que recién al día siguiente buscaríamos a otro doctor, cuando nos despertamos Judy y Russell se habían marchado, en el despacho de Russell encontramos una carta y los papeles de la casa y del auto a nombre de Quinn **

**S.- Que decía la carta? **- pregunto incrédula

**B.- Que esto era demasiado para ellos que lo lamentaban demasiado, que los perdonaran en especial Quinn y que les deseaban lo mejor - **sonrió tristemente al recordar como las personas quienes le habían salvado ahora se actuaban de la manera más vil que podía existir

**S.- Que fue lo que hicieron?**- pregunto más sorprendida que antes

**B.- Quinn investigo todas las posibilidades y llego a la conclusión de que la mejor opción era realizar un trasplante de células madre y que la mejor clínicas del país para eso está acá, así que sin dudarlo ni un poco vendimos todo y vinimos, en la clínica nos trataron de lo mejor, le hicieron pruebas a Beth y comenzaron un tratamiento con el propósito de encapsular la enfermedad hasta encontrar un donante, Quinn y yo nos hicimos las pruebas y resulta que Quinn es 98,4% compatible con Beth**

**S.- Eso es bueno no?**

**B.- Es buenísimo ahora lo que necesitamos es dinero, todo el tratamiento cuesta en total 300.000$**

**S.- La operación? **- exclamo, eso era muchísimo dinero

**B.- Todo, el pre-tratamiento que le están haciendo a Beth, la operación de Quinn, el tratamiento de las células, la operación de Beth y el tratamiento desde de la operación **- explico -** pero nosotras solo necesitamos los 150.000 ya que la otra mitad ya la tenemos, juntamos todo lo de la venta, más los ahorros que teníamos y depositamos en nuestra cuenta todo el dinero que nos ganamos, y esa es nuestra historia **- dijo deteniéndose de golpe y Santana se detuvo junto a ella **- Quinn me dijo que había conocido en la veterinaria a una chica linda que probablemente podría ayudarnos que tenía una amiga hermosa que le había tratado muy mal **- confeso - ** creo que se equivocó, bueno no conozco a tu amiga que la trato mal, pero para mí ti eres la hermosa **- Santana se había quedado atontada con esa frase **- gracias por acompañarme Santana **- dijo y la latina se dio cuenta que estaban paradas en la puerta de un restaurante -** quisiera hablar un poco más contigo pero a va a empezar mi turno **- la latina entendió que ahí trabajaba la rubia

**S.- Pe, pero no puedes, necesito...**

**B.- Necesitas pensar todo lo que te conté y decidir si quieres seguir siendo nuestra amiga, ahora ya sabes donde vivimos y trabajamos puedes buscarnos si decides ser amiga nuestra **- espeto acercándose y dejándole un beso en la mejilla, entro en el restaurante, dejando a la latina con un montón de sentimientos encontrados y completamente segura de que no solo quería estar en la vida de estas chicas si no convencida de que haría todo lo posible para convencer a Rachel de firmar el aval.

**(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)**

**NA1.- Primero quiero aclarar que mi conocimiento de medicina se reduce a saber que la aspirina sirve para calmar el dolor de cabeza así que si hay alguien que lee que encuentre algo mal en la explicación medica lo siento.**

**NA2.- Millones de gracias por leer la historia y dejar sus reviews, me hacen feliz : )**

**15marday.- Gracias, y ya sabes para que necesita el dinero Quinn **

**Guest 1.- Despeje tu curiosidad? Gracias por leer : ) **

**Sol.- No me fije lo de los 15$, se nota que tu si lees concentrada, gracias por eso voy a intentar no cometer más esos errores **

**Ducky Andrade.- Gracias mil, Espero que este capítulo de agrade X) **

**charlieDi.- gracias por comentar :D**

**cc91.- Espero que te siga gustando**

**Dani.- Chileeeeee! : ) Graciassss **

**Guest 2.- Espero que este esté mejor, o que al menos te siga gustando**

**Pao Vargas.- Siento lo de la enfermedad pero es importante : ( , ojala que eso no te desanime de leer.**


	5. Rachel

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI GLEE ME PERTENECEN, YO INTENTO ESCRIBIR ALGO AGRADABLE CON ELLOS

| - | — | + | — | - | — | + | — | - | — | + |

Santana había decidido caminar hasta su casa, mientras pensaba como iba a convencer a la morena de que ayude a Quinn, Beth y Brittany, tenía tres opciones que la primera era emborracharla y hacerle firmar un papel en blanco y luego contratar a un abogado muy, muy, muyyy corrupto que haga todo de manera ilegal, la segunda opción era falsificar la firma de Rachel, ella podía hacerlo, en la escuela secundaria había tenido que aprender a falsificar la firma de su mamá y había practicado con la firma de Kurt y Rachel, ahora sabía muy bien hacer las tres firmas así que no sería difícil, y la tercera opción era contarle todo, explicarle la situación y esperar que el corazoncito de la diva acepte, llego a su departamento antes de decidir que iba hacer, hasta se momento falsificar la firma iba ganando, entro en su departamento y escucho voces en el living por lo cual camino hacia ahí

**F.- Hola San** - saludo el chico en cuanto la vio

**S.- ppsshhh que estás haciendo acá?** - le pregunto sin hacer caso a su saludo

**K.- El está esperando a Rachel** - dijo el castaño entrando por la cocina y sentándose junto a su hermano - **y yo como siempre estoy aprovechándome de su televisor de 58 pulgadas para ver el desfile de Victoria Secret** - el chico espero que la latina lo molestara como solía hacer siempre que hacia eso, pero la mirada de Santana estaba fija en el televisor, la latina intentaba recordar si había visto alguno de esos aparatos en casa de Quinn, no, no había visto nada_, pero tal vez tenían una en su cuarto _pensó, pero luego recordó lo que Quinn le había dicho del celular_ no ,estaba segura que ellas no gastarían dinero en algo tan básico como una televisión _– **S-A-N-T-A-N-A** - Escucho como alguien gritaba y abandono sus pensamientos

**S.-Que es lo que te pasa cara de porcelana?** - exclamo mirando al chico seriamente

**K.- Que es lo que te pasa a ti? Porque no me gritaste cuando te dije que había venido a aprovecharme de tu tele?** - al parecer el chico solía venir seguido no solo porque la tele que el tenia era de 21 pulgadas, venia también porque Santana y Rachel tenían sistema de televisión satelital en donde estaban los canales que el chico amaba

**S.- Donde esta Rachel?** - pregunto ignorando al chico

**F.- En su cuarto** - contesto dándole un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en su mano, sin decir nada más la latina emprendió su camino al cuarto de su amiga

**S.- Rach** - dijo desde afuera mientras golpeaba la puerta

**R.- Pasa San** – escucho y sin necesidad de que lo repita le hizo caso - Hola - saludo parada frente su espejo terminado unos detalles de su maquillaje

**S.- Vas a salir?** - pregunto decepcionada

**R.- Si, Finn me llevara a ver Mamma Mia y luego iremos a cenar** - le contaba emocionada - **porque?**

**S.- Mmmm necesito hablar contigo** - al final había decidido la opción tres

**R.- Y es muy importante?** - pregunto

**S.- Mmmm lo es para mí** - susurro cambiando completamente su tono de voz y utilizando aquel que solo su mama y la morena conocían, el tono cuando bajaba sus defensas y era solo ella misma, ese que solo utilizaba muy pocas veces, la actriz reconoció rápidamente eso así que dejo de maquillarse y se enfoco en su amiga

**R.- Que sucede** - se acerco rapido donde la latina, que se habia sentado en la cama -** Que paso?**

**S.- Es largo de contar y **- unos golpes en la puerta la callaron, ambas se giraron confundidas esperando ver quien osaba a interrumpir su conversación

**F.- Rach -** dijo el chico desde afuera -** si no nos vamos ahora perderemos la función **- la latina suspiro frustrada haciendo que su espalda chocara con el colchon

**S.- Es realmente insoportable** - dijo y para su sorpresa la diva sonrio, por ley cada vez que decia algo de su pareja, Rachel le llamaba la atención

**R.- Espera un momento, voy a decirle que no podremos ir **- a la latina le gusto que su amiga estuviese dispuesta a cancelar su cita solo por hablar con ella pero no podia permitirlo, al fin y al cabo no era un tema de vida o muerte, bueno en realidad si era un asunto de muerte, si Beth no se operaba eso en lo que no queria ni pensar, pasaria, pero Brittany le habia dicho que Beth estaba haciendo un tratamiento y ella la habia visto bien asi que confiaba en que nada pasaria, mmmm si probablemente algo del drama de Berry se le habia pegado, sacudio la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos

**S.- Hey Rach **- le llamo sentandose nuevamente en la cama -** no canceles nada, podemos hablar cuando regreses **

**R.- Es que si voy ahora no voy a regresar hasta mañana en la tarde **- explico -** hoy me quedo con Finn y tengo un compromiso en la mañana **

**S.- Mmmmm **

**R.- Hey que te parece si me acompañas mañana en la mañana, Keegan **- nombro a su conpañero de teatro - **me pidio que lo acompañase al hospital en donde el hace trabajo social, y apoya economicamente **- contaba entusiasmada, iba a ser la primera vez que iba hacer eso desde que consiguio el papel en la obra

**S.- Mmmm no puedo en la mañana tengo que trabajar **

**R.- Pense que mañana era tu dia libre **

**S.- mmmm si, bueno surgio algo que ya te voy a contar mañana **- pensaba ir a hacer algunas cosas que aun no le podia contar

**R.- Estas segura que podemos hablar mañana? Puedo decirle que...**

**S.- Enserio Rach, mañana esta bien **- dijo -** pero que no pase de mañana ok es importante **

**R.- Esta bien, lo prometo** - le dio un beso en la mejilla, agarro su bolsa y salio de su cuarto, Santana suspiro y camino detrás de ella para ver como Finn, que ya la esperaba en la puerta, le ayudaba con el abrigo y los dos abandonaban el departamento, se quedo con la vista fija en la puerta y unos segundos después arrastro sus pies hasta el living donde Kurt seguía embobado viendo el desfile, se tiro en el sofá descansando su cabeza en las piernas de Kurt que la miro con los ojos muyyy abiertos por la sorpresa, Santana nunca, nunca había hecho eso

**K.- Que paso? **- pregunto casi en un susurro - **Estas bien? **

**S.- Sabes guardar un secreto? **- necesitaba contarle a alguien todo lo que había vivido ese día, sus sentimientos la habían traicionado y debía desahogarse con alguien, y aunque su primera opción no había sido Kurt, sabía que el chico la escucharía y tranquilizaría

**K.- Sabes que no **- contesto apagando el televisor, Santana y el discutían 8 días a la semana pero el castaño también sabia diferenciar a la Santana perra de la verdadera Santana, y había que aprovechar esos momentos, ya podría ver la repetición del desfile en la noche en su televisor de 21 pulgadas.

**S.- No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que viví hoy **- dijo y comenzó a contarle todo.

**| - | — | + | — | - | — | + | — | - | — | + |**

**F.- Y te gusto la función? **- le pregunto cuando salían del teatro

**R.- Que si me gusto la función? Me encanto **- exclamaba muy emocionada -** Gracias **- le daba un pequeño beso como agradecimiento -** una de las mejores obras que vi en mi vida **- Finn solo sonrió tal y como estaba establecido en su rutina, porque, aunque ninguno lo quería admitir, eso era lo que tenían una rutina, salir a pasear a algún lugar cuando la morena no tenía función, ir a ver obras en Broadway, aunque ya las hubiesen visto miles de veces, ir a cenar y terminar la noche en el departamento del chico.

Rachel había descubierto hace mucho que la relación con Finn era como cualquier relación de amigos excepto por la parte en la que se acostaban, lo había descubierto SI, lo iba a admitir a alguien NO, iba a hacer algo al respecto MENOS, su vida junto a Finn era sencilla, para que iba a complicarla terminando con el chico? ? Varias habían sido las veces que lo iba a hacer, pero al final solo respiraba hondo y no hacía nada, también habían habido algunas veces en las que parecía que el chico era quien iba a dar ese paso, pero al igual que la morena decidía no hacer nada, al fin a al cabo quería a Rachel, no importaba como, el solo la quería y estaba seguro que podían llegar a armar una bonita familia, así que compro un anillo y le hizo la gran pregunta, después de todo ya estaban juntos cinco años, y ese era el paso a seguir, pensaba que la respuesta seria que no, y que eso sería todo, no habría corazones rotos, ni llantos, es más, podría apostar que todo saldría naturalmente, quizás se abrazarían y terminarían siendo los mejores amigos del mundo, pero para su sorpresa la morena acepto y ahora, si es que uno de los dos no huía, caminarían hacia el altar.

A sus padres les agradaba Finn y ese ere un punto más a favor del chico, si terminaba con el chico, estaría bien estando sola por un tiempo, pero después sería capaz de confiar lo suficiente en los chiscos que se acercasen a ella como para comenzar una relación? Probablemente no, Finn había estado junto a ella desde antes que se convierta en famosa así que sabía que el la quería a pesar de su fama.

Luego de la cena, que fue en un pequeño pero muy agradable restaurant, tuvieron que escapar de algunos reporteros que ya lograban reconocerla y querían una foto suya, lograron llegar al departamento del chico, se dirigieron al cuarto besándose, mientras se quitaban la ropa y se echaban en la cama, varios minutos después Finn dormía agotado en su cama, mientras que la morena seguía su rutina y caminaba hasta la cocina buscando un vaso para llenar con leche de soja que no iba a encontrar para finalmente llenar el vaso con agua y caminar hasta el balcón, en donde una vez más se convencería que lo que acababa de pasar estaba bien, y que eso era lo que quería para su vida.

**| - | — | + | — | - | — | + | — | - | — | + | **

**Presbyterian Hospital **

**Welcome**

Leyo la morena antes de entrar en el hospital para buscar a su amigo, quien en un mensaje de texto ya la había dado las indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta donde él estaba, caminaba tranquila por los pasillos del hospital sin importarle realmente si había alguien que la reconociera, tal vez unos días antes se hubiese disfrazado y todo, pero luego de todo lo que hablo con Santana, no iba a dejar que la fama le cambiase, así que iba hacer todo lo más normal que podía, luego de preguntar tres veces por donde tenía que ir y caminar unos 456 metros antes de encontrar a su amigo, aunque la mayoría de esos metros los había caminado porque estaba perdida, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de demostrar lo dramática que era

**R.- No podías esperarme afuera? **- fue lo primero que le dijo al chico - ** tuve que caminar un kilómetro para encontrarte **- dijo haciendo reír al chico

**K.- Mis indicaciones fueron claras morena, si te perdiste fue tu culpa **

**R.- Si, si lo que digas Kee, así que este es el lugar?**- miraba alrededor analizando cada cosa

**K.- Si, bienvenida al Presbyterian Hospital **- mientras que con su mano presentaba al hospital como lo hacen las promotoras

**R.- Es grande **- ella odiaba los hospitales así que, ese era el único adjetivo que se le venía a la cabeza

**K.- Mmmmm sí, es muy grande pero ven sígueme **- indico mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos del lugar, y la guiaba a lugares más serios -** Vengo acá una vez dos semanas o si puedo cada semana, te has dado cuenta como la mayoría de los actores dona dinero a diferentes instituciones pero que en realidad no hace nada más por ellas? Bueno pues yo sí, y vine una vez a averiguar que otro tipo de ayuda necesitaban, no me contestaron, solo me llevaron al piso de los ancianos y me dejaron ahí **- el actor contaba su historia y sonreía al recordar -** Alguna vez los has escuchado? Pero escucharlos enserio? **- la morena lo pensó un momento, no había tenido abuelos así que nunca había estado rodeada de ancianos que le hablaran

**R.- No **- dijo porque era la verdad y ella siempre había sido sincera

**K.- Pues sus historias son realmente increíbles, quede fascinando ese día así que volví y poco a poco se fue haciendo una costumbre, luego de un tiempo las enfermeras me llevaron a conocer otros lugares en los que también se necesita gente que anime a los pacientes, uno de los que más me gusta es este **– dijo cuando llegaron a uno de los sectores, que a diferencia de los demás lugares no era blanco, si no de colores, lo cual le pareció muy raro, Keegan abrió la puerta y ante los ojos de la actriz aparecieron un montón de niños, Keegan entro seguido por la morena que no entendía muy bien que estaban haciendo ahí

**N1.- Kee **– grito un niño de unos siete años acercándose y abrazándolo, el actor sonrió y levanto al pequeño

**K.- Hey Pete ¿Cómo estas campeón? **– le pregunto y el pequeño no le contesto ya que estaba ocupado viendo a Rachel

**Pete.- Trajiste a alguien **– señalo a la morena

**K.- Eeehhh si ella es mí…**

**Pete.- Tu novia?**

**K.- No es mi amiga Rachel **– no le hizo caso a la interrupción del pequeño **– Rach este es mi amigo Pete **- la morena sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano

**R.- Hola Pete, es un placer conocerte **– dijo suavemente

**Pete.- Eres muy bonita** – dijo el niño – **porque no eres su novia? **– pregunto inocente y Keegan se rio antes de bajar al niño

**K.- Ok enano, porque no vas a traer el ajedrez, voy a darte una nueva paliza**

**Pete.- Keeks yo soy muy bueno para convencer a las personas, puedo convencerla de que sea tu chica**

**K.- Pete **– susurro arrodillándose para estar a la altura del niño – **no quiero que me ayudes, porque ella es solo mi amiga, y no necesito tu ayuda para conseguir una novia, en lugar de intentar ayudarme deberías de concentrarte más en …**

**Pete.- Ya estoy yendo por el ajedrez **– grito y salió corriendo, el actor se levantó y se enfocó en la morena

**K.- Lamento eso, sueña con encontrarme una chica porque piensa que si tengo una, estaré distraído con ella y podrá ganarme en el ajedrez **– explico

**R.- Está bien, solo que no entiendo que estamos haciendo acá, dijiste que haríamos trabajo social**

**K.- Y eso es lo que hacemos **– contesto

**R.- Hemos venido a una habitación que esté llena de niños que…**

**K.- Están enfermos **– interrumpió

**R.- No**

**K.- Esta es la sala donde los niños con cáncer hacen su tratamiento, y hoy vamos a alegrarles el día, ¿estás de acuerdo?**

**R.- Pero, pero, parecen, ellos no, ellos no parecen **– balbuceaba

**K.- No lo parecen porque están bien tratados acá, pero todos tienen algún tipo de cáncer, la mayoría viven con sus padres y vienen solo para recibir el tratamiento y luego alguien los recoge, y los vuelve a traer cuando les toca un nuevo tratamiento **– explico serio – **no es necesario que te quedes si es demasiado para ti**

**R.- Eeeehhhhh puedo solo pasear por el lugar un momento **– necesitaba analizar la información nueva

**K.- Claro, yo voy a estar por acá jugando con Pete ok?**

**R.- Ok **– dijo sin estar atenta realmente, y comenzó a caminar por la sala, podía ver como ninguno de los niños parecía enfermo, los niños estaban jugando divididos en varios grupos, había grupos de dos o más niños, nadie le hacía caso, todos se la estaban pasando muy bien, estaba por acercarse a un grupo de niñas que jugaban con muñecas cuando descubrió al final del cuarto a una pequeña niña, completamente alejada de todos los demás, concentrada en algo que dibujaba, así que decidió cambiar de objetivo y acercarse a la pequeña rubia **– Hey **– dijo suavemente para no asustar a la pequeña, la rubiecita la miro unos segundos y la ignoro volviendo a su dibujo, la morena sonrió por como la había ignorado **– que estás haciendo? **– la niña volvió a mirarla levantando una ceja, solo una diciéndole con esa mirada: _Estoy dibujando, acaso no es obvio, _la morena se enamoró de esa mirada y le sonrió,pero la niña siguió sin hablarle **– te comió la lengua el ratón? **– pregunto y la niña sonrió por primera vez

**B.- Un ratón no puede comerte la lengua **– hablo sonriendo

**R.- Hey si puedes hablar**

**B.- Claro que puedo hablar, pero mi hermana me dijo que no puedo hablar con desconocidos**

**R.- Mmmm creo que podemos arreglar eso, soy Rachel **– se presentó **– Rachel Berry **– la niña la miro unos segundos analizándola con la mirada, como si intentara ver si la morena era buena o no

**B.- Bethany Fabray **– al parecer la niña había decidido que la morena era de confianza

**R.- Puedo sentarme junto a ti Bethany?**

**B.- No **– contesto sorprendiendo a la diva, que pensó que la rubiecita iba a tratarla mejor después de la presentación **– no hay ninguna silla donde puedas sentarte **– aclaro

**R.- mmm pero puedo sentarme en el piso **– señalo el lugar

**B.- Mmmm está bien **– acepto y la morena lo hizo antes de que la niña se arrepintiera

**R.- Es un bonito dibujo **– señalo el dibujo que la niña estaba haciendo - **¿te gusta dibujar?**

**B.- Mmmm no, no realmente **– sorprendió a la actriz

**R.- Y porque lo haces?**

**B.- Voy a venderlo, para ayudar a mi hermana **– contesto muy segura y la morena se enamoró un poquito mas

**R.- Aaahhh y en cuanto lo vas a vender?**

**B.- 150 **– contesto sin pensarlo

**R.- Eso es mucho dinero **– dijo

**B.- Si, pero es lo que mi hermana necesita **– respondió inocentemente

**R.- Y para que lo necesita?**

**B.- No lo sé **– levanto los hombros – **pero ayer en la noche, hablaba con Britt en su cuarto diciendo que si no conseguían los 150 tendría que buscar a mamá y papá, porque eran su única opción**

**R.- Mmmm pero tú no quieres que busque a tus papas?**

**B.- No **– fue contundente y su sonrisa desapareció –** estamos mejor sin ellos **– la niña no pasaba de los 6 años y le sorprendía que dijese eso

**R.- Entonces vas a vender ese dibujo para ayudar a tu hermana?**

**B.- Si **- la sonrisa volvió

**R.- Y a quien se lo vas a vender?**

**B.- Eeehhh no lo sé, ¿tú quieres comprarlo?**

**R.- Por 150 dólares? **– le pregunto divertida

**B.- Puedes darme más si quieres **– contesto mirándola sonriendo, la diva soltó una pequeña risa antes de volver a hablar

**R.- Voy a comprar tu dibujo Beth **– la niña la miro con los ojos brillantes de la emoción – **pero ya que eres menor voy a darle el dinero a tu hermana, estás de acuerdo con eso?**

**B.- Si, igual si me lo das a mí, yo se lo voy a dar a ella **– dijo y decidió volver a trabajar en su dibujo poniéndole un poco más de esfuerzo, haciendo que la morena de enamore un poquitito más, la morena estuvo junto a la rubiecita durante varios minutos, mientras que poco a poco los niños iban siendo recogidos

**R.- Crees que tu hermana tarde en venir? **– le pregunto a la niña ya que casi iba a ser medio día, y tenía que ir a hablar con Santana

**B.- No lo sé, depende de si tiene que trabajar o no**

**R.- Mmmm mira **– llamo la atención de la niña – **Voy a ir a hablar con mi amigo un momento y ya regreso ok?**

**B.- Ok **– dijo sin despegar los ojos de su, ya casi terminado dibujo

Rachel se levantó y camino hasta donde Keegan parecía seguir jugando al ajedrez con Pete

**R.- Aun no le ganas? **– le hablo al niño - ** vamos Pete, estoy segura que puedes ganarle **– animo al niño

**K.- Todo bien con Beth? **– le pregunto, haciéndole saber que el ya conocía a la niña

**R.- Todo perfecto **– contesto feliz

**K.- Los padres de Pete, están a punto de llegar, quieres que nos vayamos**

**R.- No, quiero hablar con la hermana de…**

**B.- Quinnie **– grito la niña mientras corría hacia la rubia quien ya estaba parada en la puerta de la sala, y como era costumbre la veterinaria la abrazo levantándola del piso, la diva reconoció a la chica de inmediato y le dio la espalda aun seguía avergonzada por como la había tratado días antes y pensó que nunca más volvería a verla, agarro a su amigo y lo arrastro lo más lejos de la puerta, mientras ideaba un plan para ayudar a la pequeña sin tener que hablar con Quinn. 

| - | — | + | — | - | — | + | — | - | — | + |

**N/A.- WWOOWWW AUN NO ME CREO LA RESPUESTA QUE TIENE MI HISTORIA, USTEDES SON GENIALES, GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, LOS FAV, LOS SEGUIDORES, TODO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**

15marday.- TALVEZ NO SEA NECESARIO QUE SAN VAYA CON TODO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE : )

GUEST 1 .- LA REACCION RECIEN VENDRA EN EL PROXIMO, PERO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.

CRISTY.- GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE RACHEL NO NECESITE DE TUS HABILIDADES CON EL GATO PARA FIRMAR EL AVAL : )

Ducky Andrade Rivera.- TE GUSTO EL ENCUENTRO DE BETH Y RACH? ESPERO QUE SI, SALUDOS, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU COMENTARIO

LUC13.- MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE DSPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO TE SIGA GUSTANDO

**cc91****.- **ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA TAMBIEN HAYA VALIDO PARA ESTE CAPTULO, UN GRAN SALUDO.

GUEST 2.- GRACIAS ;P

charlieDi .- Voy a tratar de actualizar tan seguido como pueda, me alegra que te guste.

Pao Vargas.- El sentimiento va a llegar, casi como piensas ;) gracias!

ANA- QUINN Y RACH VOLVIERON, TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO? ESPERO QUE SI-


	6. Segundo Encuentro

**Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, yo tome prestados algunos intentando escribir algo interesante**

**( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - )**

**K.- Que estás haciendo? -** le mirándola como si estuviese loca

**R.- Conoces a la chica que esta con Beth? **- interrogo, el chico busco la posición de la niña para descubrirla aun colgada de su hermana 

**K.- Quinn? -** pregunto cuando reconoció a la rubia - **Si claro que la conozco, es la hermana de la pequeña, una excelente persona **

**R.- No, no, no, no, no porque esto me tiene que pasar a mí **- sacaba su, ya perfeccionado, dramatismo a la vista -** necesito que tu vayas donde ellas y le des 150$ a la pequeña **

**K.- Qué? **- su cara mostraba toda la confusión que estaba sintiendo -** pero... Qué?**

**R.- Le prometí a Beth que le compraría el dibujo que estaba haciendo **

**K.- Por 150$? **

**R.- Es lo que dijo que su hermana necesita **

**K.- Aaahh y para que necesita eso?**

**R.- Y yo como voy a saberlo? Solo sé que necesita eso y que no puedo dárselo personalmente **

**K.- Estuviste hablando con la niña no? Una de tus preguntas debió de haber sido para averiguar para que necesitaba el dinero - **retrucaba** - y no pienso hacer eso, ve tú y dale el dinero, Quinn es muy buena persona**

**R.- Tuve un encontronazo con ella hace unos días, no puedo **- suspiro frustrada -** por favor **- pidió

**K.- No puedo **- respondió

**R.- Es fácil solo dale el dinero a Beth y le dices que tuve que irme **

**K.- No puedo porque Beth y Quinn están caminando hacia acá **– interrumpió

**R.- Que? Nooo, Enserio? **- pregunto pero el chico ya no le hacía caso, mantenía la mirada sobre el hombro de la diva, mientras Rachel escuchaba unos pasos cada vez más cerca

**Q.- Hola Keegan **- saludo la rubia suavemente

**K.- Hola Quinn** - saludo con una sonrisa, y la morena supo que ya no podría ocultarse -** Hola Beth - **saludo después a la niña dando unos pequeños pasos mientras Lea seguía en su posición

**B.- Hola Keeks **- saludo la niña, separándose de su hermana y acercándose al chico para obligarlo a que se agache y regalarle un beso en la mejilla, el chico sonrió y alzo a la niña sorpresivamente, la pequeña primero dio un grito de miedo pero cuando el chico comenzó a dar vueltas levantándola, la niña comenzó a reír, Rachel seguía intentando encontrar un plan de escape hasta que escucho la risa de la niña y no pudo contenerse más, se dio la vuelta para ver la escena y ver a una Quinn con la sonrisa más grande del mundo instalada en sus labios, sin prestarle el mas mínimo interés, parecía que tenía solo ojos para su hermanita 

**K.- Creía que estabas enojada conmigo **- le dijo cuándo dejo de hacerla girar - **porque no te acercaste cuando estaba jugando con Pete**

**B.- No estaba enojada **- aclaro rápidamente -** estaba haciendo negocios **- miro a la morena que sonreía atontada hasta que se dio cuenta que habían tres pares de ojos clavados en ella -** Rach **- era la primera vez que le decía así **- va a comprarme mi dibujo **- les conto emocionada, tanto al actor que la miro sonriente, como a su hermana que la miro confundida – **verdad Rach? **– le pregunto a la diva

**R.- Eeehhh si cariño, ya, ya lo, ya lo terminaste **– balbuceaba intentando hablarle a la niña

**B.- Si, lo tiene Quinnie **– señalo a su hermana que seguía con la mirada confusa – **Hey no conoces a Quinn **– recordó, ella no sabía que ya se conocían – **Rachel ella es mi hermana Quinn, es la mejor hermana del mundo **– presento la niña sonriéndole a su hermana que la miraba sonriente – **Quinn ella es Rachel Berry, quien me va a comprar el dibujo, justo como te dije **– le contaba feliz, la rubia mayor – **me va a pagar 150 dólares **

**Q.- Beth cariño ya te dije que no podías pedirle 150$ por este dibujo**

**B.- Pero, pero **– la niña bajaba su mirada al piso – **yo no sé los pedí, ella dijo que si quería comprármelo **– su voz se quebraba

**Q.- Si, pero creo que sería mejor si se lo regalas no? **– miro a la morena – **creo que ella lo apreciaría mas**

**B.- Pero tu necesi **– se calló de golpe recordando que supuestamente ella no sabía nada, sabía que su hermana le reñiría si le contaba que había escuchado cuando hablo con Britt el día anterior – **te iba a dar a ti ese dinero**

**Q.- Ves, eso también está mal, si es tu dibujo debería de ser tu dinero**

**B.- Pero yo no lo necesito **– la rubiecita bostezaba indicando que estaba cansada

**Q.- Cariño, porque no vas a recoger tu mochila para irnos a casa **– le pidió

**B.- Pero, pero….**

**R.- Es verdad **– dijo apoyando a la niña – **acá está el dinero **– mostro los billetes y la rubiecita le quito el dibujo a su hermana para dárselo a Rachel

**Q.- Beth **– se quejó, pero la niña no le hizo caso, agarro el dinero y se lo entrego

**B.- Por favor **– pidió haciendo un adoradisimo puchero, Quinn no pudo resistirse y lo tomo – **iré a traer mis cosas, Keeks puedes ayudarme? **– le pidió al chico

**K.- Claro cariño **– acepto rápidamente

**Q.- Beth **– volvía a decir, con la voz seria

**B.- Yo no se lo pedí **– fingía inocencia aunque todos la había escuchado, los dos actores se rieron pero su hermana la miro seriamente – **bueno si se lo pedí, pero no le estoy obligando **– Quinn suspiro moviendo la cabeza negativamente intentando no reírse por las ocurrencias de su hermanita

**Q.- Ve de una vez por tus cosas ok **– ordeno

**B.- Te quiero **– dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola unos segundos para luego separarse y hacer lo que le había pedido junto al actor que la seguía sonriente, Rachel y Quinn los vieron unos segundos antes de que la rubia volviera a hablar

**Q.- Lamento si te molesto **– le dijo apenas la niña y Keegan ya estaban lejos – **acá tienes tu dinero **– le alcanzó los 150 dólares

**R.- ¿Qué? **– le pregunto sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo

**Q.- Que acá esta tu dinero y puedes devolverme el dibujo si quieres, ella nunca se va a enterar**

**R.- ¿Qué? **–

**Q.- Rachel….mmm Señorita Berry **– recordaba el apellido que su hermana le había dicho antes, y lo utilizaba ya que, aunque la morena se había portado de maravilla con Beth, ella no olvidaba como la había tratado en su trabajo – **sé que mi hermana es un poco convincente cuando quiere algo y también entiendo que por su situación es difícil decirle que no cuando te pide algo, pero no es necesario que…**

**R.- Ok, esto es suficiente **– las palabras de la chica le habían molestado mucho – **Beth no me molesto para nada y no estoy haciendo esto por lastima, así que ni se te ocurra devolverme el dinero **

**Q.- Pero…**

**R.- Yo no compre el dibujo por lastima, **– interrumpió – **nadie me obligo a hacerlo, ella solo me pregunto si lo quería y acepte porque realmente quiero este dibujo **– mostraba el dibujo mientras hablaba

**Q.- No puedes pagar 150 dólares por ese dibujo Rachel, es, es…**

**R.- Es muy valioso para mí, y vale cada uno de esos 150 dólares que pague por el **– era cierto, y que la rubia dudase se eso le estaba molestando

**Q.- Ok **– dijo no porque creyera que fuese verdad, si no porque Beth ya estaba muy cerca de ellas y no quería que las escuchara teniendo esa conversación

**B.- ** **Ya está todo listo Quinnie **– le mostraba su mochila – ** podemos irnos a casa **– la niña se notaba cansada, y era normal, siempre le pasaba después de su tratamiento

**Q.- Bien pequeña **– se agachaba, y la rubiecita se subía a su espalda como siempre lo hacían, una vez acomodada la rubia se levantó para cargar a su hermanita hasta su auto, no sin antes volver a mirar a los dos actores, ya que Keegan ya se había unido a la morena – **Gracias por todo Keegan **– miro al chico regalándole una sonrisa, antes de mirar a la actriz – **estas segura que..**

**R.- Si **– corto, ni siquiera sabía muy bien que era lo que iba a decir pero tenía una idea

**B.- Tengo sueño Quinn **– dijo somnolienta, cerrando sus ojitos – **Rach y Keeks volverán la próxima sesión y hablaran ese día **– pedía la niña más dormida que despierta

**Q.- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me la lleve a casa **– les dijo a los dos actores – **Gracias por seguir haciendo estas visitas Keegan **– le dijo al actor que solo asintió con su cabeza – **y fue un mmmm **– lo pensó un poco – **gracias **– fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de irse cargando a Beth en la espalda y con la mochila rosada de la niña en una de sus manos.

**( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - )**

Rachel llegaba a su departamento con un montón de nuevos sentimientos, estaba muy decidida a seguir haciendo esas visitas con su amigo, no le gustaban mucho los hospitales ni ver a las personas enfermas, en especial ver a niños en esa situación, pero no pensaba dejar de ver a la rubiecita que se había ganado su corazón.

Ni siquiera había cerrado completamente la puerta de su departamento cuando ya tenía a Santana encima de ella

**S.- Te tardaste, dijiste que hablaríamos hoy **

**R.- Te dije que tenía que ir al hospital, y te dije que en la tarde**

**S.- Pero la tarde empieza a las doce y son casi las dos **– reclamo

**R.- Si bueno, surgió algo **– hablaba de como Keegan le invito a almorzar después de la visita al hospital – **te parece si me voy a bañar y después hablamos de eso que quieres contarme? **– quera darse el baño para despegar su mente unos minutos

**S.- No, no puedes **– después de lo que averiguo esa mañana la conversación con Lea se había vuelto prioridad, así que la arrastro al sillón, hizo que se sentara y ella también se sentó en la mesita ratona, frente a la actriz que la miraba asustada

**R.- ¿Qué paso? **– le pregunto preocupada cuando vio cómo su amiga abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, buscando las palabras para expresarse

**S.- Tengo que pedirte que hagas algo, que te va a parecer una locura pero es por un bien mayor, no te lo pediría si no fuese importante**

**R.- Comienzas a asustarme, quieres tranquilizarte por favor **– pedía – **respira y dime de una vez que necesitas**

**S.- Recuerdas a la chica que nos atendió en el veterinario, la rubia **– claro que la recordaba, si la había visto unas cuantas horas atrás, solo que eso aún no lo sabía la latina

**R.- Quinn? **– le pregunto

**S.- Si, ella **– dijo sin prestarle atención a que la morena le había dicho por su nombre – **bueno pues ella mmmm no lo sabes, pero ella está viviendo una situación muy difícil **– claro que lo sabía – **tiene un problema muy grande, necesita dinero para poder ayudar a su hermanita, mucho dinero y en el banco le dijeron que se lo podían prestar pero que necesitaba un garante, y ella no conoce gente acá en la ciudad y de verdad no te pediría que las ayudásemos si no fuera porque ellas lo necesitan **– hablaba sin respirar, pensando que en cualquier momento la morena la callaría diciéndole que no lo haría – **no sé si puedo contarte para que lo necesitan **– ella ya intuía para que necesitaba el dinero, estaba segura que era para algo relacionado con Beth y su enfermedad – **pero si puedo decirte que es algo importante, y yo prometo que nunca vas a tener ningún problema con esto, Quinn es muy responsable, bueno, aun no la conozco muy bien, pero confió en que ella nunca nos va a fallar y **– Rachel sabía que si no cortaba a la latina seguiría dando vueltas en lo mismo así que decidió cortarla de una buena vez

**R.- Acepto **– dijo dejando completamente shockeada a la latina

**S.- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?**

**R.- Por Beth **– respondió sorprendiendo a su amiga **– supongo que Quinn necesita ese dinero para ella no?**

**S.- Espera que? Como sabes eso? Como conoces a Beth?**

**R.- Me dejas ir a bañarme – **pidió** – después voy a contarte bien que fue todo lo que hice hoy, como conocí a Beth y que me cuentes muy bien que es lo que estoy aceptando?**

**S.- Eeehhh **– estaba muy confundida – **está bien** **– **acepto sabiendo que la morena le contaría todo, pero tendría que dejarla tomar ese baño, Rachel se levantó del sofá y camino hacia el baño, pero se detuvo antes de salir

**R.- No estoy muy segura, pero no sé si Quinn acepte que sea yo quien la ayude así que creo que vas a tener que planear algo para que lo haga **– encargo sin saber que lo que la latina había hecho en la mañana, había sido exactamente eso

**S.- Tranquila, ya tengo todo más que planificado **– sonrió recordando su charla mañanera con Brittany

**R.- ¿algo que deba saber?**

**S.- Mmmm ve a bañarte y te cuento todo cuando termines ok? **– la morena no respondió, simplemente siguió su camino al baño apresuradamente.

**( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - ) – ( + ) – ( - )**

**NA.- Lamento la tardanza, espero que les guste el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, los que marcan la historia como favorita, la siguen o simplemente la leen, muchisimasss gracias : )**

Ducky Andrade Rivera.- espero que esto te ayude a cambiar la opinión de Rach, ella es muy buena ;)

**Guest 1**.- Y la rubiecita si la busco, tal y como dijiste jajaja

**Guest 2**.- Espero que este también te guste

Pao Vargas.- Beth será exactamente esa conexión que dices, gracias por comentar

**Moon90**.- Te gusto? Espero que sí, la niña y Rach se ayudaran mutuamente.

LUC13.- Lamento la tardanza, voy a intentar subir el próximo lo más rápido que pueda.

SoLonely 82.- Como que el plan no le resulto y tuvo que enfrentarse a la rubia, aunque la conversación no fue muy profunda entre ellas, que bien que te guste Beth : )

cc91.- Gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo.

15marday.- Beth aún no sabe mucho de cantidades y no sabe que significa el mil ;) por eso solo dijo que necesitaba 150, espero que te guste este cap. : )


	7. Por Beth

**NO ME PERTENECE GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES, YO ESCRIBO ALGO DE MI IMAGINACION USANDO UNOS CUANTOS PERSONAJES : )**

**) ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (**

Estaba completamente extrañada, era la primera vez, desde que se habían mudado a New York, que Beth no la recibía con un abrazo cuando llegaba a casa, se asustó al principio creyendo que algo le había pasado, pero luego escucho la risa de su hermana por la sala, así que se tranquilizó, espero unos segundos para ver si Beth aparecía, incluso abrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta pero no hubo ningún abrazo para ella ese día, dejo su bolso y camino los pequeños metros que habían de la puerta a la sala para encontrarse con las otras dos rubias de la casa.

Beth estaba sentada sobre Brittany y ambas jugaban con un celular que la pequeña estaba agarrando

**Q.- Hola **- saludo suavemente para que las rubias no se asusten

**Be.- Quinnie **- grito dejando el celular a un lado y saltando a los brazos de su hermana -** no te escuche llegar **- le explico separándose un poco para poder mirar mejor a Quinn -** además que estaba jugando con el nuevo cefolono de Britt **

**Q.- Pero que mal **- fingió molestia -** mi pequeña hermana me cambia por un te - lé - fo - no **- decía deletreando lentamente la última palabra para que Beth la escuche y se corrija sola

**Be.- No **- exclamo rápidamente la pequeña y se abrazó más fuerte a su hermana -** jamás lo haría, ningún tefolono es mejor que tu**

**Q.- Mmmm estas segura? **- la niña movía su cabeza de arriba abajo muchas veces -** nnnaaahh estoy segura que ese te - lé - fo - no **- repetía nuevamente, ya casi lo había logrado -** es muy bueno, muy muy bueno **

**Be.- No, no, no **- negaba con su cabecita -** Britt bota ese teléfono **- le ordeno provocando la risa de ambas rubias mayores

**Q.- Que tal tu día? **- le pregunto a la pequeña dejándola en el sillón 

**Be.- Muy bueno, con Britt salimos a **- se calló cuando miro a la ojiazul que negaba levemente con un movimiento de cabeza -** ningún lado **- trato de arreglar aunque había sido muy notorio el error y Quinn se había dado cuenta pero decidió no decir nada en ese momento -** Quinn, tengo sueño **- decía bostezando, al tener que pasar por los tratamientos a los que era sometida la rubiecita perdía sus energías más rápido que cualquier otro niño así que dormía mucho 

**Q.- Entonces creo que es hora de ir a la cama **- decía y la niña se subía a su espalda -** despídete **- le ordenaba acercándola donde Britt ya la esperaba de pie, sin moverse mucho de la espalda de su hermana lograba darle un beso a su otra hermana, porque para Beth la rubia alta era una hermana mas

**Be.- Chau Britt, ojalá te vaya bien en el trabajo -** le deseaba provocando una sonrisa en la ojiazul

**Br.- Chau princesa **- besaba la frente de una Beth que ya estaba con sus ojitos cerrados, al parecer estaba más cansada que otros días y no habría necesidad de leerle nada esta vez.

Brittany las siguió con la mirada hasta que entraron a su cuarto, una vez sola en la sala, busco su chaqueta y en cuanto la encontró salió hacia su trabajo, desde que había conseguido ese trabajo en la cafetería, solía recorrer las quince manzanas que separaban su casa de su trabajo en completa soledad, nunca se había quejado, porque realmente no le molestaba hacerlo, pero después de que Santana le había prometido en la mañana que iba acompañarla nuevamente en su caminata contó las horas para que Quinn llegué a su casa y ella tuviese que marcharse a trabajar, solo tenía que recorrer una manzana y encontraría a su nueva amiga esperando para acompañarla.

**B.- Hey - **saludo acercándose 

**S.-Hey **- contesto poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro -** hola **- estaba segura que tenía una cara ridícula en ese momento, algún día dejaría de sonreír como estúpida cuando viese a Brittany? Era un enigma que tardaría en descubrir y no le molestaba, mientras pasara más tiempo con la rubia mejor para ella –** Ya vas para tu trabajo? **

**B.- Eeeeehhhh si, quieres acompañarme? **- era obvio que la latina estaba ahí para eso y le causo ternura la manera que quiso aparentar que no

**S.- Como esta Beth? - **pregunto cuando comenzaron a caminar justo como lo había hecho día antes

**B.- Obsesionadisima con los juegos que tiene el celular que me diste **- confeso

**S.- Pues me alegro**

**B.- Yo no **- sorprendía a la latina - **porque no puedo quedarme con tu teléfono y ella se va a entristecer cuando regrese a casa y ya no lo tenga **

**S.- Y porque no lo vas a tener?**

**B.- Porque es tuyo y debo devolvértelo **

**S.- Te dije ayer que te lo estaba regalando **

**B.- Y yo te dije que no podía aceptarlo, es tu teléfono**

**S.- Era mi teléfono que ahora te pertenece, yo ya tengo otro **- mostraba su nueva adquisición -** Te dije ayer que no lo quería de vuelta**

**B.- Y yo te dije que no podías regalarme un celular **

**S.- Porque no? **-

**B.- Porque mmmm no puedes -** no tenía una buena razón - **es un regalo muy caro**

**S.- Bahh ok, entonces ahora que somos amigas puedes quedarte con él, te lo presto **

**B.- Santana **– dijo con la voz seria

**S.- Está bien, que te parece si te lo quedas y lo utilizas solo para emergencias **– sugirió

**B.- Para qué tipo de emergencias?**

**S.- No sé, para hablar con los médicos de Beth, con el banco oooo mmm **

**B.- O?**

**S.- Puedes usarlo para llamarme, ahora que somos amigas creo que sería bueno conocernos mejor, así que podemos usar el teléfono para mensajearnos **– sugería esperando que la rubia usara el teléfono en especial para eso

**B.- Voy a quedarme con el teléfono para emergencias **– sonrió, sin confesar que la idea de mensajearse le apetecía demasiado

**S.- Genial **– sonrió mordiéndose el labio – **ahora necesito decirte algo**

**B.- Puedes decirme lo que quieras **– respondía mientras seguían caminando 

**S.- Hable con Rachel y está de acuerdo en firmar lo del banco **– dijo directamente haciendo que la rubia se detuviera

**B.- ¿Qué?**- le pregunto frunciendo la frente y mirándola seriamente

**S.- le dije a Quinn que n podía ayudarla con lo del banco porque creía que Rachel no iba a querer hacerlo pero hable con ella ayer y me dijo que si, que está más que dispuesta a hacerlo **– hablaba casi sin respirar

**B.- Pero habíamos quedado en que **

**S.- En que si el departamento fuese solo mío les iba ayudar a la primera, pero te dije esta mañana que iba consultarlo con la otra dueña del departamento, hable con Rachel hace unas horas y acepto firmar el aval sin ningún problema**

**B.- Eeehhh aahh mmmm whoaa **– retomo su caminata y la latina la seguía – **no sé qué decir**

**S.- Solo dime cuales son los pasos que tenemos que seguir para hacer, lo que sea que se tenga que hacer para que el préstamo salga rápido**

**B.- De verdad creo que esto tendrías que hablarlo con Quinn **– dijo

**S.- Voy hablarlo con ella pero **– se quedó callada unos segundos – **mmm ya sabes que Quinn y Rachel no tuvieron un gran primer encuentro, así que mmmm**

**B.- Quieres que yo hable con ella? **– lo había deducido al ver la cara de miedo de la latina

**S.- Necesito que vayas ablandando el terreno **– confeso – **algo me dic que Quinn no va a estar muy feliz porque sea Rachel quien la esté ayudando**

**B.- No creo **– dijo aunque no estaba muy segura -** Quinn está haciendo todo por ayudar a Bee así que no creo que se niegue**

**S.- Bueno pues necesito que hables con ella lo más pronto que puedas, Rach y yo queremos que esto se haga rápido**

**B.- Voy a intentar hablar con ella cuando llegue a casa**

**S.- Genial, me avisas su respuesta lo más pronto que puedas ok? **

**B.- Comienzo a pensar que el teléfono si va hacer de utilidad **– decía haciendo sonreír a la morena.

**) ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (**

**Q.- Me vas a contar de donde salió ese teléfono? **– le pregunto sentándose junto a la rubia cuando ya había acostado a Beth

**B.- Claro, me lo regalo una amiga**

**Q.- Una amiga? La conozco?**

**B.- Eeehhh si tú me la presentaste **

**Q.- Yo te la presente? **– estaba confundida

**B.- Eeehhh si hace unos días**

**Q.- Santana? **– le pregunto, aunque estaba segura que era la latina ya que era la única persona nueva que había conocido en esos días y le había presentado a la rubia

**B.- Exacto **

**Q.- Te has estado viendo con ella?**

**B.- Bueno algo así **– contesto y la veterinaria la miro con una ceja levantada –** tenemos que hablar de otra cosa en este momento **

**Q.- De algo más importante que sea que tú y Santana estén desarrollando una mmm **– lo pensó unos segundos – **al parecer muy valiosa amistad? **– le pregunto divertida

**B.- Algo acerca de Beth **– contesto rápidamente seria

**Q.- Que pasa con Beth? **– se extrañó cuando la rubia alta menciono a su hermanita

**B.- Conseguí quien nos ayude con lo del préstamo **– quería abordar el tema rápido

**Q.- Enserio? **– no sabía si creer lo que decía, pero al mismo tiempo rogaba por que fuera verdad – **Quien?**

**B.- Mi amiga Santana **– giro la cabeza enfocándose en cualquier punto de la sala excepto en los ojos de su amiga que estaba súper extrañada

**Q.- Santana? La Santana que yo te presente? La que te dio el celular?**

**B.- Eeehhh si, la misma**

**Q.- No entiendo **– estaba muy confundida** – Santana ya había dicho que no**

**B.- Pero lo hizo solo porque pensó que su amiga no iba a querer pero hablo con su amiga Eeehhh ¿Cómo se llama?**

**Q.- Rachel? **

**B.- Si ella, Santana le pidió que nos ayudara y ella acepto **– dijo

**Q.- Brittany **– dijo poniéndose de pie lista para dar un sermón negándose

**B.- Cuando vinimos acá, dejando todo lo que teníamos en Carolina, hicimos una promesa Quinn **– iba a usar su mejor carta para que a Quinn no se le ocurra negarse – **Prometimos que haríamos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para encontrarle una cura a Beth, ya encontramos la cura, pero como al parecer el destino estaba en nuestra contra, tuvimos que tropezarnos por el problema del dinero, y ahora que por lo mismos azares del destino encontramos a algunas personas que están dispuestas a ayudarnos, no vamos a rechazar su ayuda verdad? **– le dijo y Quinn solo la miro sabiendo que tenía razón **– recuerda que todo lo que hacemos lo estamos haciendo por Beth si?**

**Q.- Quiero hablar con ellas **– dijo segura, como le recordó su amiga, aunque no tenía que hacerlo ya que era algo que siempre estaba presente en su vida, todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer era por y para su rubiecita, así que iba aceptar la ayuda de las dos amigas pero quería hablar personalmente con ellas, tanto para agradecerles como para prometerles que nunca jamás tendrían problemas por lo que iban a hacer – **así que no se **– dio unos pequeños pasos hacia su cuarto – **haz uso del teléfono que te regalo tu amiga y llámala para consensuar una cita **– ordeno y retomo su camino.

**) ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - (**

NA.- Mil perdones por la tardanza, en mi trabajo esta época me consume mucha energía y llega a casa muerta y no tenía tiempo para escribir, lo siento : (

**CharlieMichele16**.- Saludos para ti también, creo que las cosas se van a ir dando lentas pero seguras : )

**Pao Vargas**.- Mil gracias por tu siempre fiel comentario

**Rosemarie**.- Saludossss lo se tarde en actualizar pero creo que te va a gustar la interacción Brittana ; )

**Dany.- **Perdón por la tardanza y por hacer los capítulos tan cortos voy a intentar hacer el próximo mucho más largo

**Guest.- **Gracias!

**cc91****.- **XD me gusta saber que te gusto : )

**Moon90.- **perdón por la demora, lo siento =´( te gusto la interacción San-Britt?malas noticias para ti: La relación Finchel no se va a terminar aun =´(

**Samanta.- **Me tarde mucho no? lo siento, gracias por comentar

**15marday****.- **Gracias por comentar siempre, en el próximo cap creo que va haber una importante interacción Faberry : )

**Guest.- **Y a mi me siguen gustando tus comentarios ; ) Beth va a ser muy importante en la historia.


	8. Helado

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen y tampoco la serie, yo solo utilizo algunos personajes para escribir algo con ellos**

**/ - \ ****/ - \ / - \ / - \ / - \**

**Dr.- Bueno, hay muchos tipos de tratamientos que se realizan para esa enfermedad, según lo que me has dicho lo que van a hacer es un trasplante alogenico, que no es muy complicado, se trata de remplazar la medula ósea mala del paciente por las células madres del donante, supongo que se le está haciendo un tratamiento ablativo**

**R.- ¿Qué? **– no sabía que era eso

**Dr.- Le están administrando altas dosis de quimioterapia ya que tienen que destruir todas las células cancerosas para poder hacer el trasplante, las células madres van a ser inyectadas en el torrente sanguíneo de la niña a través de una sonda, algo similar a una transfusión de sangre, casi nunca se requiere una cirugía **

**R.- ¿Y cómo se le quita – **no sabía cómo llamar a ese proceso **– la medula al** ** donante? **– no sabía porque pero saber que iba a pasar con la rubia le importaba demasiado

**Dr.- Bueno pues hay dos formas pero la más común mediante una cirugía menor, le pondrán anestesia local y extraerán la medula de la parte posterior de ambos huesos de la cadera, obviamente n se le va a extraer toda la medula, eso dependerá del peso de la persona que la va a recibir**

**R.- ¿Cuáles son los riesgos y las consecuencias que se corren? **– eso era algo que no quería averiguar, así que no sabía exactamente por qué había preguntado

**Dr.- Bueno todo cambia según la persona, después del trasplante es muy probable que el paciente sufra escalofríos, fiebre, dolor de cabeza, dolor en el cuerpo **– sabía que lo mejor hubiese sido no preguntar – **algunos pacientes sufren de dificultades para respirar y reducción en la presión arterial pero eso varía según el estado físico del paciente y de cuantas dosis de quimioterapia hubiese recibido**

**R.-Ósea que es peligroso administrarle dosis extras?**

**Dr.- Solo si son demasiadas dosis, ya que esto debilitaría el cuerpo y complicaría la recepción de las nuevas células**

**R.- ¿Qué otro tipo de peligros se corren?**

**Dr.- Bueno, lamentablemente todos los pacientes van a sufrir problemas estomacales: diarrea, náuseas y vómitos al menos los primeros dos días, probablemente mucho dolor y en algunos casos infecciones, aunque eso no suele ocurrirle a los niños**

**R.- Eso es lo más grave que puede pasar? **– Se esperaba algo mucho peor

**Dr.- No, pero lo mejor sería que solo pasara eso, porque las otras probabilidades son demasiado duras para un niño, puede existir un daño en los riñones, el hígado, los pulmones o el corazón o en el peor de los casos va a ocurrir un sangrado interno en los pulmones, los intestinos o el cerebro**

**R.- Ya entendí, por favor ya no me diga nada mas **– pidió y luego de las imágenes que las palabras del doctor habían creado en su cabeza se arrepintió de haber pisado ese hospital en busca de información, no quería imaginar a la pequeña Beth en esa situación, pero era lo único que su mente hacia

**Dr.- No todo es tan malo como se escucha, un trasplante de medula ósea suele curar completamente la enfermedad, y recuperarse completamente solo dura alrededor de un año.**

**R.- Y la enfermedad desaparece para siempre?**

**Dr.- Casi siempre, aunque es necesario asistir regularmente a consultas y hacerse análisis constantemente – **ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que el doctor decidió dar por terminada la pequeña entrevista a la que había sido – **Tienes alguna duda más? Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?**

**R.- No, creo que aclaro todo, entonces es necesario hacer el trasplante rápido antes de que las dosis de quimioterapia la debiliten demasiado, verdad? **

**Dr.- No es algo de vida o muerte, pero como ya te dije, es muy importante controlar las sesiones de quimioterapia -** el doctor explicaba todo haciendolo con palabras simples intentando que la morena entienda -** esas sesiones debilitan el cuerpo en exceso, en especial en un niño, mientras mas sesiones le hagan a la pequeña más débil va a recibir las células y eso no es conveniente**

**R.- Insisto ¿Los doctores no saben hasta que punto se les puede hacer la quimioterapia sin que se torne peligroso?**

**Dr.- Obviamente lo saben pero al no realizar rápidamente el proceso, la quimioterapia va a ser la unica manera de mantener al paciente vivo **

**R.- Ok -** no necesitaba ninguna explicación mas, con lo que el doctor le habia dicho habia quedado completamente convencida de que lo que queria hacer era lo mejor -** solo una ultima pregunta doctor, una vez el papá de mi amigo Kurt sufrió un infarto, lo llevaron a emergencias y lo operaron sin importarles si el tenia dinero o no, porque no hacen lo mismo en este caso? **- su pregunta era mas una queja, le parecía ridiculo que no operaran a Beth por no tener dinero, que acaso lo mas importante para los doctores no era la salud de sus pacientes?

**Dr.- Bueno la diferencia esta en que esa era una emergencia, y esto no lo es -** le parecio la peor respuesta pero despues de toda la paciencia que le mostro aclarando sus dudas decidió no hacer nada y abandonar el consultorio para acudir a la reunión que tenia en el banco con su oficial personal, ya habia tomado una desicion y la iba a llevar a cabo en ese momento para que cuando fuera a la reunión que Santana habia organizado ya este todo listo. 

**/ - \ ****/ - \ / - \ / - \ / - \**

**S.- Llegas tarde **- reprocho apenas la vio

**R.- No yo llego puntual, creo que esta vez eres tu quien se adelantó demasiado **

**S.- Bah cállate **- le exigió, parecía estar de mal humor

**R.- Puedo preguntar la razón por la que pareces tener un humor de perros sin que intentes comerme **

**S.- No estoy con un humor de perros **- respondió pero obviamente si lo estaba

**R.- Ok, ok -** levanto las manos para calmar a su amiga -** solo tenías que decir**_** "Rachel no preguntes nada porque te voy a comer si lo haces" **_- dijo fingiendo la vos de su amiga lo que finalmente le termino haciendo reír a la latina

**S.- Hoy Jimmy hablo con todos los asistentes para decirnos que la competencia la está ganando la estúpida de Ellen y que sí que nos pongamos las pilas porque parecía que quisiéramos que ella gane y luego hablo a solas conmigo diciéndome que "pensó que iba a ser la mejor, que tenía muchas esperanzas en mi pero que hasta ahora no las había cumplido" -** explico su mal humor

**R.- Mmmmm pero tu sientes que...**

**S.- Sé que es cierto, y no me molesta que me lo haya dicho, me molesta que no me importe **

**R.- No te importa? **- eso si era nuevo ya que la latina siempre había dicho que cuando consiguiera un trabajo se esforzaría en llegar a ser la mejor y ahora tenía una gran oportunidad para hacer conocer su talento y no le importaba

**S.- No, y ni siquiera entiendo porque, solo se que hace unos dias no me importaba quedarme trabajando fuera del horario, ahora cuento los minutos que faltan para terminar mi turno y poder acompañar a Brittany a su trabajo **- confeso haciendo sonreir a la actriz que rapidamente se dio cuanta de que era lo que estaba pasando, pero conociendo a su amiga, ella si tardaria en darse cuenta -** Creo que estoy enamorada -** dijo y la morena se sorprendió y sonrio por la manera en la que la confesion sono en los labios de su amiga, tal vez no tardaria mucho en darse cuenta -** deja de sonreir como idiota que ya estan llegando **- le dijo pero ella si sonrio como una tonta

**B.- Santi **- grito la rubia alta abrazando a su amiga, no conocia a esa chica por lo que supuso debia ser Brittany

**S.- Hola Britt - **dijo cuando se rompió su abrazo -** Quinn **- exclamo al ver a la rubia y también la abrazo 

**Q.- Hola Santana **– respondió al caluroso saludo de la latina, luego miro a la actriz que también se había parado pero no tenía idea de cómo actuar frente a las dos rubias, en especial frente a Quinn – **Hola Rachel **– saludo notando el nerviosismo de la chica

**R.- Hola **– Saludo intentando sonar lo más tranquila que podía

**S.- Hey Rach ella es Brittany **– presento – **Britt ella es mi amiga Rachel, de quien te hable**

**B.- Hola Rachel **– saludo extendiendo la mano, esperando que la morena la estreche – **es un placer conocerte finalmente San me ha hablado mucho de ti**

**R.- El placer es mío Brittany **– dijo respondiendo al apretón de manos

**S.- Bueno, ya, ya **– llamo la atención de las tres –** siéntense por favor – **señalo los dos asientos que habían libres y mirando a la morena la insto a que recupere su lugar, cuando las cuatro ya estaban sentadas la camarera se acerca

**Ca.- Van a pedir algo más? **– pregunto al ver que habían llegado las dos rubias, Santana ya había pedido dos cafés así que la camarera solo las miraba a ellas

**B.- Tienen leche chocolatada? **– La camarera asintió – **genial, puedes traernos dos por favor **– le pidió sonriente, y la camarera se fue

**S.- Es genial volver a verte rubia **- dijo y las dos rubias se miraron sin saber a cual de las dos se lo decia y la miraron con una ceja levantada -** a ti Quinn, porque nosotras nos hemos estado viendo, osea no viendonos viendonos pero si vien...**

**R.- Y donde esta Beth? – **pregunto para salvar a su amiga del papelón que estaba a punto de hacer, además había pensado que traerían a la niña

**B.- Se quedó en la veterinaria con Ian por una hora, por eso tenemos que apurarnos **– contesto haciendo alusión al dado que le había dado cuando pactaron la cita

**S.- Quien es Ian? **– pregunto mientras esperaban que les trajeran su pedido

**B.- El jefe de Quinn **– le respondió sorprendiéndose por la rapidez en la que la camarera había traído su pedido – **Gracias **– le dijo a la mujer que solo le sonrió y se alejó rápidamente

**S.- Si ustedes se tienen que ir rápido será mejor que comencemos con esto no?**

**B.- Me parece muy bien **– dijo pero siguio tomando su leche

**Q.- Puedo hablar primero? **– pregunto ganándose la atención de las otras tres – **Brittany me ha contado que ustedes hablaron y están de acuerdo con firmar lo de la garantía y si es verdad quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida y que prometo que nunca, jamás van a tener ningún problema, nosotras vamos a ser muy responsables con eso **– era verdad que Ian solo podía cuidar de Beth por una hora, así que ella quería hablar lo más rápido acerca de esto

**S.- Si estamos de acuerdo con esto y no tienes que hacernos promesas Quinn sabemos que van a cumplir su palabra, sino confiáramos en ustedes no hubiésemos aceptado**

**R.- Eeehhh puedo hablar un momento por favor **– pedía haciendo que las tres enfocaran su mirada en ella esta vez – **es verdad que habíamos decidido firmar el aval pero **– la latina frunció el ceño al escucharla hablar en pasado y las dos rubias se asustaron, aunque intentaron que no se notara mucho – **he estado averiguando un poco en el banco y las cosas no son tan sencillas, una vez que firmemos el documento ellos tendrán que hacer una investigación que tardara como dos semanas antes de aceptarnos como garantes, así que creo que lo mejor que puede pasar es que simplemente les de los 150.000$ **

**S.- Espera ¿Qué? **– de las tres era la más sorprendida por la idea de su amiga pero también se sentía tonta al no haber pensado en esa opción antes, obviamente Rachel podía pagar por esa operación, ella tenía dinero le pagaban muy bien en el teatro

**R.- Yo puedo hacerlo, tengo una buena cantidad de dinero en el banco y quiero …..**

**Q.- No **– interrumpió la rubia – **no, no podemos aceptar eso**

**B.- Porque no? **– la miro muy confundida esa oferta le parecía perfecta

**Q.- Porque no podemos aceptar tanto dinero **

**R.- También hable con un doctor Quinn **– le hablo directamente – **me dijo que es muy importante que el trasplante se haga lo más rápido posible **

**S.- Hablaste con un doctor? Cuando? – **de verdad estaba sorprendidísima

**B.- Woww esta chica de verdad se ha informado **– también parecía sorprendida

**Q.- Yo sé que la operación tiene que ser rápida pero no puedes simplemente darnos 150.000 dólares**

**R.- ¿Por qué no? **– para la actriz eso era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas

**Q.- Porque no **– sinceramente no tenía una buena excusa para negarse, pero solo su moral y orgullo que no le permitían aceptar tanto dinero como un regalo

**S.- Es verdad? Beth necesita operarse rápido? **– le pregunto a Brittany

**B.- Es lo más recomendable **– contesto

**S.- Entonces creo que deberías de aceptar la propuesta**

**Q.- No **- repetia una vez mas

**B.- Quinn creo que deberias pensarlo un momento **

**Q.- No tengo nada que pensar, no podemos aceptar todo ese dinero de alguien a quien apenas conocemos**

**B.- Entonces no quieres aceptar solo porque no la conoces? Si alguien que si conoces te diera el dinero aceptarias?**

**Q.-No, si, no lo se **- respondió

**B.- Si o no? -** necesitaba una respuesta segura

**Q.- Si, supongo que si **- decia no muy segura

**B.- Genial, dame el dinero a mi **- le decia a la actriz -** yo se lo voy a dar a Quinn**

**Q.- No puedes hacer eso **

**B.- Porque no? Dijiste que recibirias el dinero de alguien que conocieras y me conoces **

**Q.- Pe pe pero **- ya no sabia como negarse a eso -** no puedes hacerlo**

**B.- No, lo que en realidad no podemos es negarnos a esta oportunidad y lo sabes**

**Q.- No podemos **- insistia ya sin fundamentos

**B.- Tu no puedes hacerlo, pero yo si, y voy a aceptar porque ya no quiero ni puedo ver sufrir a Bee **

**Q.- Yo tampoco quiero verla sufrir **- exclamo sorprendiendo a las dos morenas que miraban atentamente como las dos rubias discutian

**B.- Entonces acepta **

**Q.- No **- lo de la veterinaria ya era capricho

**B.- Tu sabes que en el banco van a seguir poniendonos obstaculos para darnos el dinero **

**Q.- Pero...**

**B.- Si vas por la calle y te encuentras 150.000$ no te los gastarias en Beth? **

**Q.- Es imposible encontrarte esa cantidad de dinero en la calle **

**B.- Lo gastarias en Beth si o no **

**Q.- Claro que lo hiciera **

**B.- Bien -** le dijo y después se giro hacia las morenas que seguian pensando si interrumpir a las rubias era buena idea -** creo que la mejor opción es que dejes el dinero en la puerta de nuestra casa -** le dijo a Rachel -** yo te aviso el momento para que sea esta cabezota quien se lo encuentre**

**Q.- Sabes que si armas tu plan frente a mi, no voy a caer en el, cierto?**

**B.- Ok no aceptemos el dinero, y busquemos otra solución **

**Q.- El banco **- suspiro aliviada pensando que habia ganado -** ellos nos lo van a prestar **

**B.- Cuando? De aca a unas semanas cuando ya no lo necesitemos?Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor esta enfermedad puede ser muy larga, o demasiado corta? Quieres probar suerte y seguir esperando? Porque yo me canse de despertar cada mañana con miedo, miedo de no saber si la personita mas importante en mi vida va a despertar, asi que yo si voy a aceptar ese dinero **- termino de decir con un nudo en la garganta, luchando por no llorar. Quinn encambio si estaba llorando y al no poder controlar sus emociones se levanto y abandono la cafeteria bajo la atenta mirada de las dos morenas, la rubia encambio se quedo mirando su taza e intentando normalizar su respiración

**S.- Wow no crees que deberias de ir detrás de ella? estaba muy exaltada **

**B.- No porque lo mas probable es que sigamos discutiendo y seguramente esta de camino a recoger a Beth, y no vamos a abuenarnos en las siete cuadras que separan esta cafeteria de la clinica, lo mejor es que hable con ella cuando yo llegué a casa **

**S.- Tu la conoces mejor asi que supongo que debo hacerte caso**

**B.- Exacto Santana Lopez, siempre tienes que hacerme caso **- le dijo con un tono de voz más tranquilo y juguetón, como el que solía usar cuando estaba con la latina, ambas se miraron y sonrieron coquetamente hasta que vieron como Rachel se levantaba y disculpándose salía de la cafetería - **¿Qué paso?**

**S.- No tengo la menor idea **

**B.- No deberías ir tras de ella? **– repitió la pregunta que Santana también le hizo

**S.- Eeehhh no, va a estar bien, sabe dónde vivimos **– dijo haciendo sonreír a la rubia

**B.- Lo decía porque creo que sería bueno hablar de su propuesta**

**S.- No es con ella con quien tienes que hablar de la propuesta, creo que con la que tienes que hablar es con Quinn**

**B.- No, ella va aceptar estoy segura**

**S.- Y a donde crees que fue Quinn? **– pregunto ya que le había preocupado la manera en la que se fue

**B.- Donde Beth – **respondió segura – **Donde crees que fue Rachel?**

**S.- Probablemente aaaa mmm no tengo la menor idea **– la actriz podía haber ido a tantos lugares, que no se le ocurría uno en especifico

**B.- Bueno pues, ahora que nos abandonaron dos de las personas más importantes para hablar de este asunto, podemos olvidarnos de eso y seguir conociéndonos no?**

**S.- Dijiste hace un momento que siempre tengo que hacerte caso, así que sigamos conociéndonos **– contesto sonriente olvidándose por completo de Quinn y de Rachel.

**/ - \ ****/ - \ / - \ / - \ / - \**

No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, y tampoco quiso pararse a analizar su situación, solo siguió caminando persiguiendo a la rubia a una distancia considerable, no tenía ningún plan en la cabeza que era algo muy raro en ella ya que ella siempre tenía que tener todos sus movimientos fríamente calculados, pero también sabía que tenía que obligar a Quinn a aceptar el dinero así que la iba a perseguir hasta que pudiesen hablar mejor, no fue conciente de hacia donde se dirigia la rubia, hasta que la vio entrar en la clinica veterinaria y un gran dilema se instauró en su mente, no sabia que hacer si quedarse esperando corriendo el riesgo de que tardara mucho en salir, si entrar a la clinica o si desistir de su idea e irse, talvez si volvia a la cafeteria encontraria a Santana y a Brittany aun ahi y podria hablar bien con la rubia acerca de lo del dinero. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo se habia quedado ahi pensando en que hacer cuando vio salir a las hermanas tomadas de la mano, le hubiese parecido una imagen super tierna si junto a ellas no hubiese estado un chico agarrando a Beth de su otra mano, no supo porque en ese momento pero no le gusto la imagen para nada, se sintió un poquito peor cuando, ya afuera de la clinica veterinaria el chico abrazo a Quinn y le dio un beso en la frente, en su mente hubo una pequeñisima vos que grito de rabia, solo que era tan pequeña que no le hizo caso, siguio observando y volvió a sentirse mal cuando la niña fue quien abrazo al chico con demasiado cariño para su gusto, luego de despedirse el chico volvió a entrar a la clinica y las hermanas comenzaron a caminar, nuevamente tomadas de la mano y estaba tan concentrada en esa escena que no noto como las rubias caminaban hacia ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde para ocultarse

**Be.- Rachel **- grito feliz y comenzó a acercase arrastrando a una Quinn muy, muy confundida, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido – **Te acuerdas de mí? **– le pregunto a la actriz

**R.- Claro que si cariño, no podría olvidarte **– respondió nerviosa por la mirada que le estaba regalando la rubia mayor

**Be.- Genial **– celebro – **y de mi hermana Quinn? **– la señalo

**R.- Eeehhh si, si claro **– respondió más nerviosa que antes

**Be.- Súper genial ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá?**

**R.- Yo aaahhh yo, estaba de pasada **– respondió convenciendo a la pequeña pero obviamente no a Quinn **– y ustedes que hacían?**

**Be.- Íbamos a ir a tomar un helado en Central Park**

**Q.- ¿Qué? **– obviamente no sabía nada de los planes de su hermana

**Be.- Bueno iba a pedírtelo **– dijo cabizbaja

**Q.- Beth sabes que no puedes **– respondió

**Be.- Por favor Quinnie **– pidió juntando sus manitas **– solo uno, no te pediré otro hasta la próxima semana – **intento hacer un trato aunque no era uno muy bueno

**Q.- Pero Beth sabes que no puedes tomar un helado**

**Be.- Pero, pero no se lo vamos a decir a nadie **– hacia un puchero sabiendo que su hermana no se iba a negar a eso

**R.- Creo que es una buena idea **– interrumpió – **yo también iba hacia el parque, porque no vamos juntas, yo invito los helados – **dijo algo tímida esperando una respuestaque una de las rubias ya había aceptado y que la otra lo estaba pensando

**Be.- Porfiss **– suplico

**Q.- Esta bien, está bien vamos por tu helado **– le dijo – **pero luego nos iremos a casa sin ningún reproche de acuerdo?**

**Be.- Mmmm y volveremos la próxima semana por otro helado?**

**Q.- Mmmm yo creo que mmmm está bien, volveremos la próxima semana**

**Be.- Y también puedo tener un perrito de mascota? **– iba a aprovechar ese momento de debilidad de su hermana para saber si al final lograba convencerla y conseguir lo que más quería en el mundo

**Q.- No **– esa respuesta no iba cambiar, por muchos pucheros o lagrimas que hiciera, y no era porque ella no quisiese una mascota, sino porque eso si estaba prohibido por el doctor, y mientras no se hiciese el trasplante eso no cambiaría.

**Be.- Ok **– no iba a insistir en ese momento – **Vamos por el helado **– dijo sujetando la mano de su hermana y caminando feliz hacia Central Park, un helado terminaría mejorando aún más su día.

Hallar a un heladero en Central Park era muy facil, hallar un heladero que tuviese helado del sabor que Beth queria fue una odisea, tuvieron que caminar mas de media hora buscando el dichoso helado de mandarina, lo bueno fue que la niña iba distrayendo a las dos mayores con sus ocurrencias asi que no hubo tiempo para que pudieran sentirse incomodas, cuando al fin encontraron el helado de mandarina Beth decidió que preferia helado de coco, provocando una carcajada en la rubia, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reir asi y fue algo que le gusto mucho, cuando las tres ya habian escogido sus sabores y cada una agarraba su helado decidieron ir a sentarse a un banco para descansar un poco, una vez ya sentadas y saboreando sus helados,cada una buscaba una manera de comenzar la conversación de manera natural y sin mencionar el problema de dinero ya que la niña estaba presente, pero ninguna imagino que seria precisamente la pequeña la primera en hablar

**Be.- Ya te hiciste novia de Keeks? **- le pregunto sorprendiendo la morena

**Q.- Beth **- le dijo seria -** que te dije de hacer ese tipo de preguntas?**

**Be.- Que no puedo hacerlas a personas que recien conozco** - respondió suavemente - **pero a Rachel no la estoy conociendo recien, ya la conoci el otro dia **- dijo volviendo a hace reir asunto hermana, la niña tenia una buena imaginacion

**Q.- Si pero, pero, pero **- miro la carita expectante de la pequeña y no encontro palabras para contradecirla -** contesto quieres **- miro a la actriz que no sabia que demonios le pasaba, siempre que veia una interacción entre las hermanas se perdia en esa imagen –** Rach contéstale **– susurro para intentar llamar la atención de la morena, pero a la actriz le pareció tan lindo como sonó ese Rach en la boca de la rubia que seguía sin contestar

**Be.- Creo que se durmió **– le dijo a su hermana

**Q.- Tiene los ojos abiertos **– le explico mirando a la morena

**Be.- Pues se durmió con los ojos abiertos **– contesto inocentemente haciendo reír a Quinn por tercera vez

**Q.- Nadie puede dormir con los ojos abiertos cariño **– explico – **solo está pensando en otra cosa**

**R.- No estoy pensando en otra cosa **– dijo finalmente** – yo, yo solo es que **– balbuceaba

**Be.- Eres la chica de Keeks sí o no? **– insistió con la pregunta

**R.- No cariño**

**Be.- Porque no? **– se puso triste, el chico le caía muy bien

**R.- Eeehhh él y yo solo somos amigos **

**Be.- Pero él puede ser un gran novio**

**R.- Estoy segura que sí, pero yo y tengo un novio **– confeso finalmente

**Be.- Y es tan guapo como Keeks? **– pregunto

**R.- Mmmm porque quieres encontrarle a Keegan una novia? **– pregunto cambiando de tema para no responder, era duro de aceptar pero Keegan era mucho más simpático que Finn, no solo físicamente, también era mucho mejor persona, la última vez que lo noto fue cuando llamo a su prometido para contarle como su amigo la había llegado al hospital y él no le presto ni la mínima atención y rápidamente le cambio de tema, hablando algo acerca de su boda de que debían de estudiar a que revista debían venderle la exclusiva

**Be.- Él es una buena persona **– respondió – **yo quería ser su chica pero Quinn no me dejo **– le conto a la morena haciéndola sonreír – **dice que soy muy pequeña**

**R.- Bueno pues tu hermana tiene razón, él es grande, de hecho podría ser el chico de tu hermana** **– **sugirió, esa era una buena manera de enterarse si el chico de la clínica era algo más que el jefe de Quinn o no

**Be.- El chico de Quinnie? Jajajaja imposible **– respondió y la diva pensó que era imposible porque la rubia mayor ya tenía alguien y eso le molesto

**R.- ¿Por qué es imposible? Ella también tiene novio como yo?**

**Q.- Pueden dejar de hablar de mí por favor? **– pidió luego de ver como la pequeña parecía que le iba a contar toda su vida a la diva

**Be.- Porque a Quinnie le gustan las chicas **– ignoro la petición de la rubia mayor

**R.- ¿Qué? **– exclamo al escuchar lo que la pequeña había dicho

**Q.- Ok **– se puso de pie – **Creo que por hoy fue suficiente de contar mis cosas, es momento de volver a casa**

**R.- No **– grito – **no noso nosotras tene tenemos que que **– tartamudeaba

**Q.- Es tarde Rachel **– interrumpió – **ella necesita descansar**

**Be.- Pero no estoy cansada **– se quejó, pero no logro reprimir el bostezo que probaba que mentía

**Q.- Yo sé que no tienes sueño señorita, pero por si acaso vamos a ir a casa y echarnos un rato en la cama, solo por si acaso ok**

**Be.-Puede Rachel venir con nosotras? **– pregunto volviendo a bostezar

**Q.- Eeehhhh No **– respondió por la morena que la miro frunciendo el ceño, ya que ni le había preguntado

**R.- Eeehhh Si, si puedo hacerlo **– contradijo y la niña festejo sonriendo y tomando rápidamente la mano de la actriz

**Q.- Pero –** iba a protestar pero su pequeña hermana volvía a ignorarla

**Be.- Genial **– dijo – **me agradas mucho Rach, ¿puedo decirte Rach? – **le pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar y comenzaron a hablar de cosas más superficiales.

Durante los veinte minutos que caminaron desde Central Park hasta la casa de las rubias solo Beth y Rachel hablaron, la pequeña se encargó de averiguar toda la vida de la actriz y ella no tuvo ningún problema en responderle toda las preguntas que le hizo, Rachel solía ser muy reservada con su vida privada pero sabía que la niña no lo hacía por curiosa, si porque quería conocerla aunque la última pregunta que le hizo la sorprendió, pero Quinn no le dio tiempo de pensar una respuesta ya que al escuchar a su pequeña hermana curiosa decidió interrumpir

**Q.- Muy bien pequeñaja llegamos a casa **– dijo tomándola de la mano y decidió ser una buena anfitriona en ese momento – **Quieres entrar y tomar algo de beber? **– pregunto y cuando la morena estaba a punto de aceptar su celular sonó, avisándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo, Quinn no quiso interrumpir así que mientras la actriz leía lo que decía el mensaje y lo contestaba ella hizo que Beth subiera en su espalda como lo hacían siempre, y esperaban que la actriz terminara su mensaje

**R.- Mmm lo siento, no puedo aceptar debo de volver a casa **– en realidad tenía que ir a encontrarse con Finn, pero por alguna razón que seguía sin comprender y prefería ignorar, no quería que la veterinaria se enterara

**Q.- No hay ningún problema Rachel, está todo bien**

**Be.- Solo no te olvides de nosotras **– le dijo la pequeña ya con los ojos cerrados

**R.- Jamás **– le dijo dejando un beso en la cabeza de la niña, y poniéndose realmente seria por primera vez en el día – **Nosotras aún tenemos un asunto pendiente, uno muy importante **– le dijo a la rubia mayor refiriéndose a lo del dinero

**Q.- No tengo que trabajar mañana en la mañana, puedes no se pasar por acá y hablamos?**

**R.- Pero y ella? **– señalo a la niña

**Q.- Duerme hasta muy tarde, no habrá ningún problema**

**R.- Bueno, entonces mañana **– repitió cuando su teléfono volvía a sonar

**Q.- Creo que lo mejor es que ya te vayas y no dejes que tu chico siga esperando por ti**

**R.- mmm Eeehhh nos vemos mañana **– dijo y comenzó a alejarse caminando hacia la calle en busca de un taxi, la rubia la miro hasta que logro conseguir el auto y haciendo un último gesto de despedida con la mano se subió al taxi y se fue.

**/ - \ ****/ - \ / - \ / - \ / - \ **

**NA.- Perdón por el horrible retraso, sé que soy la peor escritora de la historia y entiendo que ya no quieran leer la historia. **

**Si es que hay alguien que aun la va a leer les deje un capitulo súper largo como compensación espero que les guste : )**

**SoLonely82.- **Espero que te guste la interacción

**Moon90**.- Perdón por el retraso lo siento muchísimo : ( y bueno si, poco a poco

**Guest 1.- **Gracias ;)

**15marday**.- Britt la tiene súper idiotizada jajaja, gracias por comentar

**Rosemarie**.- Espero que en este capítulo te siga gustando Britt, prometo actualizar más seguido

**CharlieMichele16.- **como no actualice rápido, subí un capitulo largo? Compensa un poco no? Apuesto que en este capítulo vas a amar un poquito más a Beth

**Guest 2.- **No estuvo muy buena la cita no? Prometo escribir otra en la que las cosas si vayan bien

**Cc91.- **Acá te dejo un capitulo largo, espero que te guste XD

**Pao Vargas.- **El orgullo de Quinn va a ser eliminado recién en el próximo capítulo, gracias por comentar, tus reviews me ayudan mucho ; )


	9. Zoológico

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia yo solo los tome prestados un momento.**

**(-) - ( - ) - (-) - ( - ) - (-) - ( - ) - (-)**

La rubia no le había dicho a qué hora debía de ir a su casa, pero dijo que de la mañana ya que Beth dormía hasta tarde, suponiendo que tarde era las diez, debía ir antes de esa hora, ir a las ocho le parecía muy temprano así que decidió que las nueve sería la hora perfecta, así que se había levantado temprano, había tomado una ducha relajante y había tenido en tiempo suficiente para prepararse un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno, no de había visto con Santana desde que abandono la cafetería el día anterior y tampoco lo iba hacer ahora, sabia que su amiga tenía que trabajar en la mañana así que no se verían hasta la noche.

Decidió que iría hasta la casa de las rubias en su auto, llego a la casa de las rubias decidió que no se iría de ahí hasta que no hubiese convencido a Quinn.

Camino hasta la puerta y la toco, esperaba que fuese Quinn quien le abriese pero para su sorpresa no fue la rubia sino la rubiecita quien le abrió

**Be.- Rachel **– exclamo sonriendo

**R.- Eehh hola, hola **– estaba sorprendida, supuestamente la niña iba a estar durmiendo – **hola pequeña**

**Q.- Beth que te dije de abrir la puerta sola? **– pregunto con vos seria

**Be.- Pero es Rachel **– se excuso

**Q.- Pero tú no sabías quien era **– le dijo

**Be.- Claro que lo sabía, es mi amiga – **contraatacaba – **yo sé cuándo son mis amigas**

**Q.- Sabes que fue lo que aprendí desde que comenzaste a hablar? **– la niña negó con la cabeza – **que no debo pelear contigo, porque siempre voy a perder, así que ya no quiero hablar de eso, solo no abras la puerta cuando estés sola ok?**

**Be.- Ok **– asintió feliz – **pasa Rach, pasa **– le dijo a la actriz que miraba la pelea de las rubias sonriente, cuando oyó a la pequeña se puso más seria y accedió al pedido

**R.- Hola Quinn **– saludo tímida

**Q.- Hola Rachel **– respondió y la morena se fijó detalladamente en Quinn por primera vez, y luego en la pequeña, ambas estaban bien vestidas, parecían listas para salir, lo cual la sorprendió – **yo voy a recoger algo de mi cuarto ahora regreso **– informo y desapareció

**R.- Están yendo a algún lugar pequeña? **– pregunto

**Be.- Si vamos a ir a zoológico **- grito emocionada, saltando de la emoción — ** quieres ir con nosotras? **— repitió la pregunta

**R.- Aaaahhh yo, yo **- no sabía que contestar, no quería molestar el paseo de las rubias pero Quinn le había dicho que iban a hablar en ese momento y no se quería ir sin dejar el asunto del dinero claro, por suerte Quinn volvió a la sala en ese momento interrumpiendo el momento, librándola de responder, sin mirarla camino hasta donde Beth, que se había sentado apenas vio entrar a su hermana y fingía que no había estado haciendo alboroto unos segundos antes. Quinn entro con un suéter blanco que le dio a la pequeña que sin esperar ninguna instrucción se la puso, la diva frunció el ceño, no estaba haciendo frio afuera y era raro pero cuando miro más detalladamente a la rubia mayor noto que ella también llevaba uno así que decidió no decir nada al respecto, al menos por el momento

**Be.- Puede Ronaldo venir con nosotras? - **le pregunto tímidamente

**Q.- Claro que puede - **contesto regalándole una sonrisa que la pequeña imito y la escena hizo sonreír a la actriz como una idiota, estaba segura, pocos segundos después la niña salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, ambas chicas la miraron hasta que desapareció y recién se miraron y sin saber porque se ruborizaron, la morena agacho la mirada y la rubia volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios, respiro varias veces tratando de normalizar su respiración para que cuando hablase no se le notara el nerviosismo

**Q.- Sé que dijimos que íbamos a hablar en este momento, pero antes de que llegaras vino Ian **- comenzaba a odiar ese nombre, aun sabiendo que no era ninguna amenaza, aunque ni sabía a qué tipo de amenaza se refería -** y nos regaló tres entradas para el Zoológico, siempre lo hace y vamos con Britt **- la morena dedujo que las intenciones del chico eran que lo inviten a él, y sonrió sabiendo que no le funcionaba -** pero Beth sabía que venias y dijo que quería ir contigo porque quiere que conozcas a Diego, el oso polar que dice que es su amigo, le dije que no podíamos molestarte, pero ella quiere que vayas** - levanto los hombros -** Quieres acompañarnos? **- le pregunto mostrándose tímida como cuando Beth le pregunto si podía llevar a Raúl o Roberto o a como sea que se llamaba el pingüino de peluche que podía ver en la mano de la pequeña que volvía a entrar a la sala **- no es obligatorio, Beth lo va a entender y nosotras podemos hablar después **- dijo al no escuchar ninguna respuesta

**Be.- Que es lo que voy a entender? De que tienen que hablar?** - pregunto curiosa

**Q.- Eeeeehhhh de cosas de adultos **- respondió y la pequeña levanto una ceja cruzándose de brazos

**Be.- Ayer cuando Britts y Yo jugábamos a las princesas y no queríamos que juegues con nosotras porque ya eras un adulto dijiste que no lo eras, hoy si lo eres? Puedo ser mañana yo un adulto? -** pregunto

**Q.- Eeeehhh mmmm Rachel no puede ir al zoológico con nosotras - **dijo sabiendo que ese cambio de tema iba a despistar por completo a la pequeña, y para su suerte su estrategia funciono, la rubiecita se olvidó rápidamente de su pregunta y miro a la actriz haciendo un puchero, tan adorable que nunca nadie podría decirle que no

**B.- Enserio? Porque no?Porfis Rach porfis **- y la morena se enamoró un poquito más de la rubiecita

**R.- Yo, yo yo no dij… **- miro sobre la cabeza de la niña y vio como Quinn la miraba suplicándole que no la quemara -** voy a cancelar el compromiso que tengo e iré con ustedes de acuerdo **- le dijo y la niña cambio el pucherito por una gran sonrisa

**Be.-Bien **- festejo levantando los brazos -** vamos a ver a los pingüinos, a los tigres, al elefante y después iremos donde Dieguin **- enlistaba las cosas que iban a hacer - **haz tu llamada de una vez Rach** - le recordó la niña, la morena asintió con la cabeza y aunque en realidad no tenía que cancelar nada agarro su teléfono y marco el número de Santana con la esperanza de que no le conteste, pero por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto amigas, la latina contesto después del primer tono

**S.- Alo – **contesto rápido porque justo estaba revisando su teléfono después de un mensaje que le había llegado de Brittany

**R.- Eeeeehhhh , hola Santana – **debería de haber colgado el teléfono en ese momento pero ya no le servía porque si le colgaba la latina le iba a devolver la llamada

**S.- Que paso? **- pregunto

**R.- Yo bien gracias **- no podía explicarle lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, Beth la observaba

**S.- Que? **- pregunto confundida esta vez

**R.- Bueno lamento tener que cancelar nuestra reunión a último momento pero no voy a poder llegar **- la niña sonreía

**S.- De que demonios estás hablando Berry? **- estaba completamente perdida

**R.- Es que me surgió un asunto mucho más importante **- no sabía porque lo había dicho pero al ver los ojos de Beth brillar y la sonrisa en su rostro aumentar, supo que a la pequeña le había gustado escuchar esas palabras, sentirse más importante que cualquier otra persona le gusto

**S.- Ok ya entiendo, no te preocupes voy a llamar al loquero hoy mismo para que te encierren **-estaba cansada, siempre le reñía porque nunca le contestaba el teléfono a la primera y cuando lo hacía, jugaba con ella?

**R.- Si, si me parece perfecto, después hablamos **- iba a explicarle todo después, cuando se encontraran en su departamento

**S.- Estas loca Berry, loca, loca, loquísima **- exclamo y corto la llamada

**R.- Yo también te quiero, nos vemos **– le hablo a la nada y corto la llamada – **pues ya está, ahora vamos al zoológico**

**Be.- Enserio es importante ir al zoo con nosotras? **– pregunto tímida

**R.- Claro que si** – le contesto agachándose para ponerse a su altura – **es muy importante, nunca rechazaría una invitación tuya **– no sabía si eso era cierto, pero luego de que la pequeña saltara a sus brazos y la abrazara supo que haría lo que la rubiecita le pidiera

**Be.- Gracias **– le susurro en el oído

**Q.- Bueno, bueno si no salimos ahora no llegaremos al zoológico a tiempo **– interrumpió un poquito celosa, su hermanita no solía comportarse tan amigable con los desconocidos y verla ser tan abierta con la actriz, le gustaba pero no mucho

**Be.- Si, si vamos **– dijo caminando rápidamente a la puerta y saliendo de su casa

**Q.- Eeehhh gracias por eso **– le dijo a la actriz cuando la niña ya no estaba **– en realidad no tienes que hacerlo, puedo inventarme algo **

**R.- En realidad quiero hacerlo, pero parece que te molesta que haya aceptado**

**Q.- No claro que no, lo que a ella le haga feliz me hace feliz **

**R.- entonces deja de... **– la aparición de la niña la interrumpió

**Be.- Piensan venir o qué?**

**Q.- Si Beth ahora vamos **– respondió

**Be.- Rach el auto de afuera es tu auto? **– le pregunto

**R.-Si cariño **

**Be.- Bien **– festejo – **podemos ir en eso?**

**Q.- Beth **– dijo seria

**Be.- Lo siento **– agacho la cabeza

**R.- Claro que podemos, a menos que prefieran caminar **– sugirió, ambas rubias se miraron, y negaron rápidamente con la cabeza, la morena sonrió por el gesto – **entonces vámonos de una buena vez**

Las tres se subieron en el nissan murano rojo de la actriz y partieron hacia el zoológico, la rubiecita siguió dándole a Rachel una lista de todos los animales que verían, al parecer la pequeña era una experta porque menciono a todos los animales, incluso a algunos que Rachel no había visto nunca y no sabía que el zoológico de Central Park tenia, bueno tampoco es como si la morena fuese todo el tiempo al zoológico. Quinn no hablo en todo el camino, se limitó a intercalar su mirada entre el paisaje que iba pasando por su ventana y mirar como su hermanita educaba a la actriz, cuando llegaron al zoo la pequeña se bajó del auto casi corriendo, estaba muy emocionada

**Be.- Vamos, vamos, vamos **– animaba a las chicas para que se apuren – **ya quiero entrar **– Rachel y Quinn solo sonreían mientras caminaban directamente hacia la puerta, Quinn le entrego las tres entradas al encargado y empezó la aventura para la pequeña, comenzó a caminar deteniéndose frente a cada instalación y mirando detenidamente a cada animal, las dos muchachas mayores caminaban solo unos pasos detrás de ella y sonreían al ver la emoción de la niña.

Cuando ya habían caminado unos cuantos minutos en silencio la morena decidió que era momento de comenzar a hablar

**R.- Creo que vamos a tardar mucho en llegar a donde el oso, creo que seria el momento perfecto para que tengamos esa conversación que tenemos pendiente?** - dijo

**Q.- Eeeehhhh mmmm En, en, enserio? –** balbuceo poniéndose nerviosa, nerviosismo que la morena noto rápidamente y decidió mejorar su estrategia

**R.- Que te parece si jugamos el juego de las 50 preguntas?**

**Q.- Porque?**

**R.- Bueno tú dices que no puedes aceptar ese dinero porque no me conoces, así que creo que si me conoces será más fácil para ti aceptarlo **

**Q.- Mmmm así que, cincuenta preguntas? **– pregunto tranquilizándose un poco – **Que acaso no son solo 20 preguntas? **– parecía aceptar

**R.- Bueno si, pero podemos poner nuestras propias reglas no?**

**Q.- Que te parece si jugamos a las preguntas hasta que lleguemos al oso?**

**R.- Me parece perfecto **– dijo esperando que sea la rubia quien empiece pero al ver que no lo hacia decidí hacerlo ella con una pregunta neutral - **¿vienen mucho al zoológico?**

**Q.- Esa es tu primera pregunta? **– le pregunto sonriente

**R.- Esa es tu primera respuesta?**

**Q.- Eeehhhh No, no venimos muy seguido, solo cuando Ian nos da los tickets ¿y tú?**

**R.- Eeehhh no, no en realidad estoy volviendo después de algunos años**

**Q.- Mmmmm lo hay que contarle eso a Beth, la vas a decepcionar **– dijo volviendo a recuperar la sonrisa al ver que la morena sonrió al escuchar eso

**R.- Quien es Ian? **

**Q.- Mi jefe **– respondió rápidamente

**R.-Pues algo me dice que quiere ser más que tu jefe **– dijo en un susurro inútil porque la rubia igual la escucho pero decidió no hacer nada

**Q.- mmmm De dónde eres?**

**R.- Lima, Ohio **– sonó orgullosa – **tú?**

**Q.- Asheville, Carolina del norte, ¿enserio eres una actriz famosa?**

**R.- Jajaja no lo sé **– respondió, y la rubia la miro frunciendo la frente – **bueno si lo sé, pero no quiero sonar presumida **

**Q.- Jajaja eso sonó más presuntuoso que lo que crees **

**R.- Sí, soy una actriz famosa **– respondió, agachando la cabeza un momento - **¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**Q.- 21 y tú?**

**R.- 21**

**Q.- Nah enserio? Y ya eres famosa?**

**R.- Eeehhh me toca preguntar, así que no voy a contestar eso – **dijo y la rubia sonrió – **Tienes 21 años y eres veterinaria? **– quiso jugar haciendo la misma pregunta, además que esa carrera era generalmente larga

**Q.- No, soy auxiliar y tengo mi título, estaba haciendo la carrera pero cuando descubrimos lo de la enfermedad decidí acortar la carrera, era gastar dinero innecesariamente, así que hice el curso de dos años y bueno después de eso no ejercí hasta que vinimos acá y tuve la suerte de conocer a Ian**

**R.- Y de dónde lo conoces?**

**Q.- Es mi turno morena **– respondió sorprendiendo a la actriz y a ella misma por como la había llamado – **eeehehhh ¿Cómo te hiciste famosa?**

**R.- Bueno yo estudie en Julliard y uno de mis profesores me recomendó con un director de Broadway, hice una audición y conseguí este súper papel que me lanzo al estrellato **– recordó sonriente

**Q.- Cool **

**R.- Si, es grandioso es lo que siempre soñé, así que supongo que está muy bien **

**Q.- Si es tu sueño, creo que es genial**

**R.- Me toca **– no sabía si hacer esa pregunta o no, al final suspiro profundamente antes de hacerla – **si no quieres contestar solo dime que cambie la pregunta de acuerdo **– le dijo y la rubia movió la cabeza afirmativamente – **Es verdad lo que dijo Beth ayer?**

**Q.- Bee dijo muchas cosas ayer, a cuál de todas te refieres? **– ya sabía de cual hablaba, pero quería escuchar la pregunta completa

**R.- ¿Te gustan las chicas?**

**Q.- No todas las chicas, pero si **– bromeo al notar como le costó hacer la pregunta – **soy lesbiana** – confeso muy atenta a la reacción de la actriz ya que no sabía si eso le iba a molestar

**R.- Chido **– respondió sin saber que más decir

**Q.- Te molesta?**

**R.- Que? No, claro que no ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?**

**Q.- Bueno pues, aunque el mundo se ha abierto mentalmente aun no podemos estar seguras del todo **– respondió, buscando con la mirada a Beth que esta parada frente al ambiente de las cebras intentando que alguno le prestara atención – **Beth cariño, ya sabes que no se acercan **

**Be.- Pero algún día van a confiar en mí y lo van a hacer **– le dijo segura y decidió seguir caminando

**R.- Es una gran niña**

**Q.- Bueno si, es muy inteligente **– dijo orgullosa

**R.- Estas haciendo un gran trabajo Quinn **– susurro al ver como los ojos de la rubia brillaban mientras seguían a la pequeña – **no debería ser tu trabajo, pero lo estás haciendo de maravilla **– no sabía cómo iba a tomar sus palabras y espero que no la molestaran, aún no habían hablado de sus padres, pero no era necesario ya que Santana le conto todo lo que Brittany le había contado, así que sabía cómo los señores Fabray se habían escapado, solo enterarse de eso hizo que odiara a esos señores.

**Q.- Bueno, estoy haciendo lo que puedo **– levanto los hombros, le habían gustado mucho las palabras de la diva

**R.- Acepta el dinero Quinn **– espeto suavemente deteniéndose y agarrando el hombro de la rubia para que haga lo mismo, la rubia se detuvo pero antes de enfocar la mirada en la morena se aseguró que Beth no se alejara, pero la pequeña ya se había detenido unos cuantos metros más lejos, concentrada en las jirafas, al ver a su hermana concentrada se enfocó en la morena

**Q.- He pensado en eso casi toda la noche Rachel y he llegado a la conclusión de que así como no puedo aceptar que alguien nos regale tanto dinero **– la morena quiso hablar, pero la rubia la hizo detenerse levantando su mano – **no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad**

**R.- No entiendo **– dijo perdida, estaba rechazando su ayuda y aceptándola?

**Q.- Acepto que me des el dinero que necesito para el trasplante **– dijo firmemente – **pero no quiero que sea un regalo, voy a devolvértelo **– finalizo

**R.- No, yo quiero, yo no, yo **– balbuceaba – **quiero que Beth tenga esto no, no, no **

**Q.- Te lo devuelvo o no lo acepto Rachel **– se puso seria

**R.- Pero, pero, pero **– iba a contradecir las palabras de la rubia pero cuando vio lo sería que estaba decidió no hacerlo – **Está bien**

**Q.- Enserio? **– no pensaba que iba aceptar tan rápido – **es, es, es genial voy a hablar con un abogado para que haga un documento y voy a pagarte mensualmente, como en un…**

**R.- No, no, no tú ya pusiste tú ya pusiste tu condición ahora yo voy a elegir como me vas a pagar**

**Q.- Pero **– frunció la frente y la miro desconcertada – **pero ¿Qué?**

**R.- Yo acepte el que quieras pagarme, aunque no esté de acuerdo y tú vas a aceptar el método que yo quiera que me pagues **– no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer con eso, aun no sabía cómo lo iba hacer, pero iba a utilizar esa "condición" para encontrar una manera de que la rubia no le pagara, era fácil le daba el dinero, se quedaba junto a ellas hasta que pasara el trasplante y luego desaparecía, se cambiaba el nombre a María Alejandra y se iba a vivir a México, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?, pensaba hasta que sintió como alguien agarraba su mano, se sobresaltó, rápidamente miro su mano para saber quién había sido y vio como la rubiecita la había tomado de la mano

**Be.- Pueden dejar de hablar de cosas de adultos, ya estamos cerca de Diego** – hizo un pucherito y Rachel supo que darles el dinero e irse no era ninguna opción, ¿Quién en su sana juicio se alejaría de la niña?

**R.- Claro cariño, ya vamos **– respondió, pero antes de seguir caminando se giró hacia Quinn – **Tenemos un acuerdo? **– le pregunto, la rubia la miro, estudiándola con la mirada, y a Rachel le dio miedo de que no aceptase

**Q.- De acuerdo, tenemos un trato **– extendió la mano y la morena la estrecho feliz, haba conseguido su cometido y nada le importaba,

**Be.- Nunca más voy a invitarlas al zoológico **– dijo queriendo parecer enojada pero las chicas sonrieron

**R.- Ok, pequeña renegona, vamos a ver a tu amigo **– dijo dejando que la niña la guiara, sintiendo como la rubia las seguía mirándolas, y sabiendo que recordaría ese día por siempre.

**(-) - ( - ) - (-) - ( - ) - (-) - ( - ) - (-)**

**NA.- Hey, espero que les guste el capítulo, apuesto que van a amar a Beth, gracias por seguir leyendo, por tomarse el tiempo para comentar, por marcar la historia como favorita y por seguirla, me hacen feliz : )**

**Ojala hayan tenido un buen día ayer, deseo de todo corazón miles de bendiciones para todos ustedes y que este año que viene les traiga mucha dicha, salud y alegrías.**

**Pd.- Este capítulo iba a ser su regalo de Navidad, pero ayer la página no me dejo subirlo.**

**daffy-mixxo.-** Gracias por leer y comentar, yo también sueño con una pequeña que sea tan Buena onda como Beth

**Pao Vargas.-** Hoy hubo un buen acercamiento no? Gracias

**Rosemarie.-** Feliz Navidad ;) lamento la tardanza, la culpa es de la página, ojala te haya gustado

**Guest1.-** Gracias, Rach si la convenció, Rach es una lindura :) y no te preocupes no la pienso abandonar

**Moon90.-** Hey gracias, me haces sentir bien, lamento el retraso no volverá a pasar, y bueno si, al parecer Beth va a ser Cupido

**Guest2.-** Gracias, ojala este también este bueno

**15marday.-** Rach es una cabezota, no entiende que lo suyo con Finn ya no va, tal vez necesite que la pequeña la ayude ;)

**Samanta.-** Estoy de vacación en el trabajo, si no viajo a ningún lugar voy a actualizar seguido, gracias por comentar

**jul's.-** Muchísimas gracias por leer y por la trasnochada ;) espero que te guste este capítulo y prometo actualizar pronto,

**Guest3.-** Que te digo, Britt es un alma libre, por eso San esta tan enganchada

**CharlieMichele16.-** Hey si, Quinn no fue tan cabezota no? Espero disfrutes este capitulo

**Cc91.-** Este También fue largo, voy a actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero seguro que será al año :P

**Dany.-** Ósea que no se enamoren rápido? Ok como tú quieras ;)


	10. Brittana

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Yo intento crear algo con ellos**

**/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/**

**S.- El zoológico? Enserio? **– le preguntaba por tercera vez

**Be.- Siiii** - exclamo emocionada la pequeña

**S.- Pero acaso no fuiste ayer al zoológico con Quinn y Rachel? **– le pregunto muy confundida aunque trataba de sonar tierna

**Be.- Porfis Britt** – pidió hablándole a la rubia que solo miraba la interacción entre ambas sonriente

**B.- Bee, ya fuiste al zoo ayer **

**Be.- Pero, pero, pe **– la niña intentaba encontrar una buena razón para convencerlas y hacia un pucherito – **por favor**

**B.- Mira cariño **– se hinco, acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la niña y hablo con toda la ternura que podía, la rubiecita ya había puesto cara triste y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas – **porque no vamos hoy a pasear por Central Park les damos comida a los patos, nos subimos a una calesa para recorrer el parque y** **luego podemos ir a ese centro de adopciones que tanto te gusta en la octava calle? **–le pregunto y la niña ya había cambiado su cara de tristeza por una de felicidad

**Be.- Sssiiii **– festejo saltando en círculos muy emocionada por la nueva idea y olvidándose por completo del Zoológico

**S.- Eso fue muy fácil **– susurro cuando la mayor se levantó parándose junto a ella

**B.- Ella es muy fácil de convencer **– levanto los hombros – **solo tienes que conocerla, aunque le encante el zoo la calesa y el centro de animales le ganan a cualquier cosa **– le explico mientras le señalaba a Beth por cal de los senderos del parque que se extendían frente a ella era el que debía de seguir, la niña comenzó a caminar solo unos pasos delante de ella mientras cantaba canciones que la latina apenas y recordaba

**S.- Pues creo que ya comienzo a conocerla **- le dijo - **el Zoológico y el centro de adopción animal? Ama los animales no? **

**B.- Con todo su pequeño corazón, Quinn y yo sabemos que cuando crezca va hacer una gran veterinaria **– sonrió mirando a la niña, que se había detenido y miraba atentamente hacia uno de los gigantes Olmos que adornaban el parque **– que estás viendo Bee? **– le pregunto agachándose nuevamente junto a la niña y mirando hacia el árbol

**Be.- Hay dos ardillitas ahí **– señalo la rama donde estaban dos pequeñas ardillas bebes

**B.- Ooohhh cierto es verdad **– dijo mirando a Santana a quien no le importaba para nada las ardillas sino miraba a las rubias sonriendo estúpidamente, cuando se vio descubierta agito la cabeza y miro hacia el árbol pero los pequeños animalitos ya se habían movido y no había nada que ver.

Santana era una persona que prefería mantenerse alejada de los niños en general, no le gustaban desde que su prima Julie habia entrado a su habitación sin permiso y habia rayado todas sus paredes y roto varias fotos así que prefería mantenerse lo más alejada, pero Beth la había conquistado desde el momento en que la conoció y haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, como en ese momento, ella nunca habia dado de comer a los patos, y creia que pasear en la calesita era tonto, pero luego de haberlo hecho junto a las dos rubias habia cambiado completamente de opinión, habia disfrutado de todo lo que hicieron, y lo volveria a hacer todo y muchisimo mas por volver a ver a las dos rubias tan felices como habian estado, queria poder admirar esas sonrisas tan maravillosas e iba a hacer lo que le pidieran.

Apenas habian llegado al centro de adopciones y la niña ya habia corrido hacia los cachorros para jugar con ellos

**B.- Después de Quinn creo que es la mejor amante de los animales **- le dijo

**S.- Y porque no le dejan adoptar un perro o un gato?** - le pregunto, al ver a la niña jugando con los cachorros fue algo obvio que sería una excelente idea dejarle tener uno a la niña

**B.- No puede estar mucho tiempo cerca de los animales por su condición **– suspiro – **tal vez después de la transfusión podamos hacerlo, ya sabes que ellas dos son amantes de cualquier animal y bueno yo amo a los gatos pero Quinn y yo pensamos que, si el doctor nos deja hacerlo algún día, lo mejor para Bee sería un perrito, son más juguetones y más sociables **

**Be.- Y ya tiene un nombre **– interrumpió la niña sorprendiendo a ambas ya que ninguna había notado que la niña dejo de jugar con el carrocho y las escuchaba

**S.- Ya tiene un nombre? **– Pregunto rápidamente – **Puedo saber cuál es?**

**Be.- Si algún día puedo tener un perrito se llamara Alex como el león de Madagascar **– sonrió cuando recordó su película favorita

**S.- En Madagascar? **– pregunto intercalando la mirada entre las dos rubias – **la isla? **– ambas rubias la miraron ofendidas

**Be.- Como el León de la película, no me digas que no la viste? – **la pequeña era la que parecía más ofendida y la latina buscaba rápidamente una excusa en su cabeza

**S.- Eeeehhhh sabes que tengo una gata llamada Alex **– dijo cambiando completamente de tema sabiendo que eso distraería a la pequeña y funciono

**Be.- Enserio? **– La miro con sus ojitos brillantes – **podemos ir a verla, por favor – **pidió juntando sus manos en forma de suplica

**S.- Claro que si pequeña, podemos hacerlo verdad? **– le pregunto a la rubia mayor quien agarro el celular que tenía, el que la latina le había regalado y busco la hora

**B.- mmmm pues aún tengo dos horas antes de que mi turno empiece así que creo que si podemos hacerlo **– para ella también era muy difícil negarle algo a la niña que volvía a saltar festejando que conocería a la mascota de Santana, así que por primera vez, aunque la latina no lo sabía, la niña acepto salir del centro de adopciones a la primera, generalmente les tomaba casi una hora sacar a la niña de ahí adentro, primero Beth tenía que despedirse de todos los animales y luego de eso recién acepaba irse con la promesa de volver a la semana siguiente.

Santana no pensaba caminar hasta su departamento así que hizo parar un taxi y ayudo a la pequeña a subir, subiéndose ella después y esperando que Britt se subiera

**B.- Enserio debimos ir caminando **– dijo algo seria, le encantaba la latina y le encantaba mucho más compartir con ella, pero no se sentía cómoda de que la latina tuviese que pagar por esas cosas

**S.- Son solo dos las horas que tienes recuerdas **– le dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña mientras ella admiraba el paisaje sin hacerles el menor caso

**B.- Bueno pero esto solo será un par de años **– espeto convencida de que en algún momento iba a ser ella quien saldría con la latina y pagaría todo.

**Be.- Tu casa está muy lejos? **– enfoco su mirada en la latina y espero que le contestara

**S.- Solo a unas cuantas cuadras, no creo que tardemos muchos minutos**

**Be.- Y como es Alex? **– quería tener una idea de cómo sería la mascota de la latina y Santana no tuvo ningún problema en comenzar a describir a su pequeña amiga, que en realidad ya no era tan pequeña.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la latina ambas rubias miraban todo a su alrededor como, habían cosas muy bonitas y una tele grande y todas esas cosas que ellas habían tenido alguna vez pero que ya no podían tener

**S.- Rachel **– grito cuando cruzaron por la puerta, no estaba muy segura de sí su amiga estaba o no en casa así que llamo por si acaso, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta así que hizo que las rubias se sentaran en el sofá y se fue a buscar a su gata, cuando la encontró, durmiendo en la cama de la actriz la tomo en sus brazos y regreso a la sala, ni siquiera pudo llegar al sillón donde estaban sentadas, la niña la vio entrar y corrió hacia ella para acariciar primero a Alex

**Be.- Es hermosa **– exclamo acariciando a la gata que aceptaba las caricias y se acercaba a la niña para recibir más – **puedo agarrarla? **– pidió emocionada, la latina miro primero a Britt, y solo cuando la rubia asintió moviendo la cabeza dejo que la pequeña agarrara a la gata que ya quería ser agarrada por la niña.

Santana miro como su gata se ponía cariñosa con la niña y confirmo sus sospechas de que la niña tenía algo que enamoraba a todos los que tenían el placer de conocerla, cuando vio que la niña y la gata se entendían a la perfección sin necesitarla se sentó junto a la rubia mayor que miraba sonriente a la niña

**S.- Comienzo a creer que ella puede hablar con los animales **– espeto suavemente y lo que paso era algo que no se esperaba para nada, la rubia agarro su mano, entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de la latina

**B.- Gracias **– susurro solo para que Santana pudiese escucharla

**S.- De, de, de nada **– tartamudeo nerviosa – **no he hecho nada**

**B.- Claro que sí, hiciste mucho y en definitiva nos regalaste un gran día, ella lo va a recordar por siempre **– dijo y después levanto la cabeza un poco, la giro y le regalo un beso en la mejilla logrando que la latina se sonrojase pero dándole la señal que estaba esperando, la rubia volvió a apoyar su cabeza y miraba a la niña

**S.- Quiero preguntarte algo pero tengo miedo **– dijo tan suave que si la rubia no hubiese estado pegada a ella no lo hubiese escuchado

**B.- A que le tienes miedo?**

**S.- A tu respuesta **– confeso

**B.- Prometo que voy a intentar que mi respuesta no de tanto miedo **– dijo dejando de ver a la rubiecita y clavando sus ojos celestes en la latina

**S.- Tú me gustas mucho **– confeso agachando la mirada al piso – **y quiero, quiero **– suspiro un momento intentando expulsar sus nervios – **quiero saber si quieres salir conmigo? No, no, no sé, ir a cenar o algo **– la latina quería que la rubia le dijese que sí, pero también estaba preparada para recibir un no, pero paso lo que jamás pensó que iba a pasar, la rubia puso la mano bajo el mentón de la latina e hizo que levantara su cara para juntar sus labios en un corto pero tierno beso, el beso no duro ni cinco segundos pero para la latina solo hizo que sus sentimientos sean confirmados, estaba muy enamorada de la rubia.

**B.- Tú también me gustas mucho **– confeso volviendo a besarla rápidamente – **y claro que acepto tu cita, de hecho creo que tardaste un poco en pedirla **– intento volver a besar a la morena pero esta vez Santana lo impidió

**S.- La, la, la niña **– balbuceo señalando a la pequeña

**B.- No le interesamos en lo más mínimo, pero está bien si no quieres besarme yo lo entiendo **

**S.- No, no, no es eso, claro que quiero pero **– grito

**Be.- Están peleando? **– pregunto al escuchar el grito de la latina

**B.- Claro que no cariño** – le respondió mirándola, pero sabiendo que la niña ya no iba a dejarlas solas y que probablemente estaba agotada, lo cual comprobó cuando la niña se froto los ojos y bostezo – **creo que es hora de que nos vayamos **– dijo y por primera vez la niña no puso ningún impedimento, acaricio a la gata diciéndole que había sido lindo conocerla y que volvería pronto a visitarla, mientras hacía esto la rubia mayor se levantaba del sofá y sacaba de su bolso una camperita rosada que le puso a la niña cuando se acercó, Santana miraba lo que hacían aun sentada intentando averiguar si la rubia de verdad la había besado cuando sintió unos bracitos estrechándola y supo que todo había pasado era real

**Be.- Gracias Santi **– la latina odiaba ese apodo hasta que los escucho salir de los labios de la rubiecita y se transformó en su sobrenombre favorito

**S.- Gracias a ti cariño **– respondió al abrazar también a la niña

**Be.- Porque? **- le pregunto cuando se separó, según la pequeña ella no había hecho nada, en cambio Santana la había llevado a todos esos lugares que le encantaban y le había dejado jugar con Alex

**S.- Por haberme** **dejado compartir tu día y haber jugado con Alex, ella está muy feliz por eso **– la niña sonrió feliz al escuchar eso

**Be.- Puedo venir a visitarla otro día?**

**S.- Ella se va a poner muy triste si no lo haces - ** nunca había visto a un gato triste pero sabía que su gata ya se había encariñado con la niña y la iba a estar extrañando.

**B.- Bueno pues nosotras **– señalo a la niña y a ella misma – **nos vamos y yo voy a esperar tu llamada ok**

**S.- Espera en que, en que se van a ir?**

**B.- Tomaremos el autobús **

**S.- Puedo darte dinero para un taxi **– agarro su cartera en busca de dinero

**B.- No gracias, estaremos bien **– dijo firmemente y la latina entendió que no debía hacer eso

**S.- Bueno está bien, pero avísame cuando lleguen a casa por favor **– pidió cuando la rubia ya había agarrado la mano de la niña y habían llegado a la puerta, seguidas por la latina

**B.- Ok **– dijo acercándose y dejando un nuevo beso justo en la comisura de los labios de la latina para después marcharse junto a Bee, Santana la miro hasta que entraron al ascensor y este se cerró.

Entro a su casa muy emocionada gritando y saltando con los brazos levantados, justo como la niña le había enseñado horas antes, estaba súper feliz y no veía la hora de contárselo a Rachel.

La emoción de la latina no desapareció en los casi 50 minutos que tuvo que esperar a su amiga, pero apenas escucho abrirse la puerta y unos gritos atravesarla se preocupó, salió de la cocina y pudo ver a su amigo y a su chico discutiendo y no necesito mucho para entender porque lo hacían

**R.- No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso Finn**

**F.- Y yo no puedo creer que enserio quieras regalarle 100000$ a una completa desconocida**

**R.- Y a ti que demonios te importa? **– la morena tenía una potente vos y la estaba utilizando – **es mi maldito dinero, tu no aportas nada así que no tienes por qué opinar**

**F.- Soy tu futuro marido así que puedo opinar **– el chico también gritaba – **no le vas a dar ese dinero a esa chica te lo prohíbo**

**R.- Me lo prohíbes? –** Las palabras del chico no hacían más que enojarla – **No tengo ganas de hablar contigo en este momento así que lárgate de mi casa**

**F.- no me voy a ir hasta que no me prometas que no le vas a dar los 100000 dólares**

**R.- No le voy a dar eso le voy a dar mucho más todo lo que necesite, ni siquiera sé porque te lo conté, enserio Finn vete no quiero verte ahora y dudo que quiera hacerlo mañana, espera a que te llame **– grito para finalizar la conversación y camino hasta su cuarto encerrándose dentro de él, el chico la vio desaparecer y pateo el perchero que había cerca de la puerta antes de salir por ella y cerrarla con toda la fuerza que tenía, la latina no sabía qué hacer, si comprobar si el perchero había sobrevivido o si ir al cuarto de su amiga para intentar calmarla un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta que la "pareja perfecta" había tenido una gran pelea y se puso a bailar, las cosas le estaban saliendo muy bien ese día.

**/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/**

**NA.- Lamento el retraso pero FF tiene algo contra esta historia, no me deja subir capítulos, lo siento mucho, gracias por los comentarios que me dejan y por los favoritos y los seguidores, espero que les guste : )**

**/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/ - /-/**

**Moon90.- **lamento el retraso espero que hayas tenido un buen inicio de año y que te guste el capitulo

**Guest 1.- **Gracias XD

**Guest 2.- **El pago de la deuda se resolverá en el próximo cap

**Pao Vargas.- **No solo unirá a Rachel y Quinn si no a todos los demás ;)

**Lucy.- **Estoy intentando escribir más seguido, lamento la tardanza

**Dany.- **Gracias, pero creo que Rachel es una cabezota, al menos Britt y San si avanzan en su relación : )

**Rosemarie.- **Espero que te guste, Gracias

**Cc91.- **Gracias :O ojala te guste

**CharlieMichele16.- **El pago de la deuda será normal (al principio), gracias por el comentario

**Guest 3.- **Gracias, a mí me encanta que me dejen sus comentarios asi que gracias, feliz año

**Daffy-mixxo.- **Gracias, este era un regalo de Reyes pero las fuerzas malignas de universo (los administradores de la página no me dejan actualizar cuando quiero)

**Guest 4.- **mmmm voy a pensar en tu sugerencia y si puedo lo voy a hacer XD

**15marday.- **Igualmente, que este 2014 te traiga lo mejor y que haya empezado de la mejor manera.

**Beereeniiz.- **Que bonito tenerte por acá ;)


End file.
